los sentimientos cambian
by chipo sister
Summary: Se enamoro de la persona que en ese momento odiaba por culpa de su amigo. Nejixsakura Narutoxhinata
1. Chapter 1

El sol y le acariciaban el rostro, el viento alzaba con movimientos sutiles su hermoso cabello rosa, era un hermoso día y ella se encontraba sentada en el suelo del campo de entrenamiento, recordando, mientras esperaba a su equipo, cada momento de su vi

El sol y le acariciaban el rostro, el viento alzaba con movimientos sutiles su hermoso

cabello rosa, era un hermoso día y ella se encontraba sentada en el suelo del campo de

entrenamiento, recordando, mientras esperaba a su equipo, cada momento de su vida

que se le venia a la cabeza; sus años en la academia, la formación del equipo 7, los

cascabeles, las misiones, la partida de Sasuke; Sasuke, como lo extrañaba, ya no lo

amaba, ahora comprendía que lo que sintió fue una gran admiración por el, que

confundió con amor, sin embargo lo extrañaba, y solo kami sabia cuanto trabajo y

lagrimas le había costado aceptar que ya no regresaría, el se los dejo muy claro aquella

vez.

Una voz chillona y fuerte la despertó de sus recuerdos, era Naruto, que se dirigía hacia

ella moviendo con entusiasmo sus manos. Lo recibió con una sonrisa sin moverse de su

lugar.

konnichi wa Naruto

ohayo Sakura-chan, ¿Estas tu sola?- pregunto mirando hacia los lados

No Naruto, estoy platicando con mis amigos, que no vez? - Le contesto con sarcasmo.

Skura-chan, no estas muy grande para tener amigos imaginarios?- le dijo con un poco de desconfianza.

¡Baka! Era sacarsmo, tu pregunta fue muy obvia.- le respondió mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza tan fuerte que lo dejo casi incrustado en el suelo.

Se volvió a sentar (ya que se había parado para golpear a Naruto) mientras lo veía

sobandose la cabeza, y sonrió con alegría, si no fuera por el, ella no habría podido salir

del gran hoyo oscuro de depresión en la que se metió después de la partida de Sasuke, le

dio fuerzas con sus palabras, le dijo que no se rindiera, que siguiera adelante y se hiciera

mas fuerte para que los dos trajeran a Sasuke, y asi fue, siguió adelante y ahora era una

reconocida medico ninja.

Dejo sus pensamiento para dirigirse hacia el rubio, pero cuando lo vio, se sorprendió

verlo triste, que había pasado?, hace poco el se encontraba muy animado, y ahora

suspiraba con tristeza.

¿Te pasa algo Naruto?

Eh? Oh, nada sakura-chan estoy bien, datebayo!-dijo dando una sonrisa poco

creíble.

Vamos dime, es que acaso no confías en mi?

Claro que si, es solo que….-dio un suspiro - no se lo que me pasa.

Eh? A que te refieres?

A Hinata

Hinata?, pero que tiene que ver ella en esto?

Pues veras….

**Flash back**

Naruto se dirigía hacia el puesto de ramen, había tenido un arduo entrenamiento, y su

estomago le rogaba por algo de comer, en la entrada del local se encontró con Hinata.

-¡Hinata-chan!

-¡Naruto-kun! konnichi wa - respondió toda apenada

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-E-estoy esperando a Shino-kun,

-A shino?, pregunto con un deje de enfado sin saber por que

-Hai, me, me dijo que tenia algo importante que decirme, y que lo esperara aquí - estaba

mas que nerviosa por hablar con Naruto, sin embargo muy contenta, últimamente se

veían seguido, ya que les había tocado muchas misiones juntos, sin embargo todavía no

podía controlar su nerviosismo cuando estaba con el.

-Ah, ya veo- no sabia por que, pero esa respuesta no le había agradado, pero que

esperaba?, algo como "Naruto vine aquí para verte a ti", que tontería, pero se sorprendió

al ver que SI, eso era lo que quería escuchar, no que estaba esperando a otro hombre,

sentía algo de enfado con Shino, pero, ¿Por qué?

- Ahí viene – señalo Hinata, después de saludar a Naruto, Shino se colocó al lado de

ella,– a-adios – se despidió y entraron juntos al local.

Naruto los observó y decidió no entrar al local, por alguna extraña razón ya no tenia

apetito.

**Fin del flash back**

Eso fue lo que paso – se acercó mas hacia su amiga y le susurro en el oído - creo que el

kyubi, me esta controlando porque sentí mucho enojo hacia Shino- finalizo, dejó caer su

rostro con tristeza que cambio rápidamente a uno de confusión cuando escuchó la

carcajada de su compañera.- oe, Sakura-chan no te rias.

-jaja..lo…lo siento Naruto, pero…pero me sorprende…ja..lo inocente que eres- hablo

entrecortadamente mientras reia.

-A que te refieres?- pregunto

-A que el kyubi no te esta controlando, lo que sentiste fueron emociones completamente

humanas, tuviste celos de que Hinata saliera con Shino.

-¿Celos?, ¿Por qué?

-Por que creo que estas enamorado de ella, pero no soy yo quien para decírtelo con certeza, sin embargo es la opción mas lógica.

Antes de que el hablase se escucho un fuerte puff, y de entre el humo apareció el nija-

copia.

-Hola

-¡Llegas tarde! – reclamaron sus alumnos

-Lo siento es qu….-¡Mentira! – le gritaron – _que malos, ya ni siquiera escuchan mis _

_excusas, y hoy que tenia una muy buena _TT– penso en nin-copia

-Bueno hoy tienen una misión importante se trat.. – pero fue interrumpido por el rubio.

-¡Pero kakashi-sensei, todavía no llega sai-teme!

-Eso es por que el tiene otra misión, y bueno como le iba dicien… - pero fue

interrumpido nuevamente por el mismo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que iremos solo nosotros tres?

- No, yo tampoco voy a ir, y se le asignara otro compañero para esta misión, y si me dejas terminar sabrán todo con detalle – respondió el nin-copia antes de que su alumno lo interrumpiera otra vez. – Como iba diciendo, se les asigno una misión en la aldea de la piedra, tienes que ir a curar a la familia noble de esa aldea sakura, y naruto ira de apoyo, junto con el otro.

- Puedo cuidarme yo sola kakashi-sensei, no mesecito una escolta. – respondió ella con enfado

-No solamente vas a curar a la familia Sakura, también la tienen que proteger e investigar si dicho enfermedad no fue una conjura de alguien y detenerlo, creemos que el motivo de esta fue causada por envenenamiento, no puede ser algo en el ambiente, ya que únicamente la familia noble esta enferma.

-Pero si quisieran matar a la familia, no hubiera sido mejor un ataque directo? – cuestiono la pelirosa.

-Lo mas probable es que fuera una sola persona, por ello, si quiere matar a la familia completa, le seria imposible con ataque directo, recuerda que la familia de un noble pude ser muy extensa.- aclaró- Bueno en una hora deben de estar en la salida de la aldea, ahí encontraran a su compañero, suerte.- y desapareció con un puff

-Bueno, no es la misión que yo esperaba, sin embargo espero tener un poco de acción, las cosas han estado calmadas para mi últimamente.-comento el rubio mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Si tienes razón Naruto, ¿Quién crees que vaya a ser nuestro compañero?

-Eso no importa, todos son mejores que Sai – respondió haciendo una mueca de enfado cuando lo menciono.

-tiene razón, todos son mucho mas simpáticos, va a ser una misión divertida.


	2. Chapter 2

¿Por qué

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de todos los ninjas de la aldea tenia que ser el? ¿El mas serio, inexpresivo y menos simpático de la aldea? (después de sasuke, pero el no esta) ¿Por qué tenia que ser Hyuga Neji. Ella había preparado sus cosas con la ilusión de divertirse con esta misión, claro sin quitarle la seriedad e importancia, se había creído una misión con shikamaru o shino, (quienes eran normalmente los que remplazaban a sai) no eran muy comunicativos sin embargo las misiones eran entretenidas y le quitaban la tensión de tanto trabajo del hospital, pero con el la tensión era tanta que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Y ahí estaba ella, esperando, a lado de Neji, a su escandaloso amigo rubio, y rogaba al cielo que llagara pronto, había intentado entablar una conversación con el castaño cuando se entero que seria su compañero de misión y el solo le respondía con monosílabos, pero se encontraba aburrida y en cada momento se desesperaba mas, lo intentaría otra vez.

- Naruto ya se tardo mucho no Neji-san?- _Tonta, creo que el ya se dio cuenta de eso- _debe ser que se le pego una de las malas costumbres de Kakashi-sensei, a el lo teníamos que esperar por casi 3 horas y siempre nos salía con sus excusas tontas, tu también tenias que esperar?

-No, somos puntuales

Bueno eso era un progreso, esta vez no utilizo solo el monosílabo, así que continúo.

-Bueno, eso era de esperar, seguramente si llegaban tarde Gai-sensei les ponía a correr 300 vueltas a la aldea o algo por el estilo, ya me lo imagi… -pero fue interrumpida

-Con todo respeto Haruno-san, pero no me interesa tener una charla sin sentido.

¡Pero que arrogante! le había dicho que se callara pero de una forma mas sutil, por asi decirlo, quien se creía que era?, si no fuera por que no había tiempo de conseguir otro sustituto, le hubiera estampado un gran golpe en su linda cara, pero antes de hacer algo mas la vos de Naruto se escucho a lo lejos.

-SAKURA-CHAAAAAN- se dirigía hacia ella mientras agitaba su mano, se veía contento, muy contento.

- Naruto, que paso, tienes media hora de retraso.

-gomen, pero no creeras lo que me paso, veras – pero se detuvo al ver a alguien mas

-Ah Neji no te habia visto,¿ tu vas a acompañarnos? – pero solo recibió el silencio como respuesta.

- Y dime, ¿ que paso Naruto? – pregunto con interés la pelirosa

- Nada, te cueento después. –dijo mirando de reojo a Neji.

-Dejen de parlotear, será mejor que nos apresuremos si queremos llegar a tiempo. – aclaro Neji mientras se dirigía a la salida.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quien murió y te nombro jefe? – pregunto con enfado el rubio – No pasara nada por media hora de retraso.

- Media hora es suficiente tiempo para que un veneno mate a una persona, el tiempo es vital para un ninja, eso es algo que cualquier equipo mediocre, como el de ustedes, sabe, será tu culpa si fracasamos en esta misión – contesto con dureza el castaño, haciendo que el animo del rubio cayera.

-No te preocupes Naruto, completaremos la misión con éxito, se lo demostraremos a ese "genio" – le consoló su amiga. y salieron de la villa.

Habían estado viajando sin descanso desde que salieron de Konoha, estaba cansada y mucho, fijo la vista en Neji, que parecía tan fresco como una lechuga, y desistió de la idea de pedirle un descanso, se habia propuesto el mostrarle que no eran unos mediocres y que eran tan buenos ninjas como el.

De repente Neji se detuvo y bajo del árbol (ya que habían estado viajando entre las ramas de estos) – Dormiremos aquí – vayan por algo de leña mientras preparo el lugar.

Naruto estaba por reclamarle, pero estaba mas cansado que enojado, así que se fue, echando maldiciones hacia el Hyuga, pero Sakura espero que el rubio se alejara para hablar con Neji.

-Oye Neji-san, el echo de que seas un buen ninja no te da derecho a tratar a los demás como basura, tu comentario realmente afecto a Naruto.

- lo único que hice fue decirle las consecuencias de sus acciones

Si, pero también esta lo que dijiste de mi equipo.

-Nada que no fuera verdad, si no fueran un equipo mediocre Naruto hubiera llagado temprano y tu estarías haciendo lo que te dije.

-Tu no eres nuestro jefe, no tengo por que obedecerte.

-Pero al parecer soy el único capaz de interpretar ese papel.

-Te has de sentir muy realizado dándole ordenes a otros, ya que en tu clan no puedes, de echo ellos te dan ordenes a ti – golpe bajo para Neji, eso lo enojo, y mucho pero el también podía jugar el mismo juego.

-Al menos a mi no me clasifican de débil como a ti

-¡Que!, eso no es cierto, soy muy fuerte.

-Enserio? y por que estoy con ustedes? Si te consideraran fuerte hubieras podido ir tu sola, sin importar lo difícil de la misión, para eso nos entrenaron, admítelo, te siguen considerando débil.

-ESO NO ES CIETRTO- grito con desesperación, después bajo la voz hasta ser un susurro – yo ya no soy débil – el flequillo le cubría sus ojos , unas lagrimas involuntarias cayeron , se volteo antes de que Neji se diera cuenta de ellas y se dirigió al bosque por lo encargado, pero el las había visto, había visto las lagrimas y algo en su interior se revolvió.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, se ve que es mi primer fic por que estoy teniendo problemas técnicos (la verdad no entiendo bien como funciona el programa TT) por eso si hay algún error, no es intencional créanme

_Hola, se ve que es mi primer fic por que estoy teniendo problemas técnicos (la verdad no entiendo bien como funciona el programa TT) por eso si hay algún error, no es intencional créanme._

_Nota: Naruto no me pertenece _

Sakura no le volvió a dirigir la palabra a Neji desde ese momento, así que desde que salieron del campamento, y durante todo el viaje, de dedico a hablar únicamente con Naruto y seguir las ordenes de Neji, lo obedecería solamente en esta misión, después hablaría con Tsunade para decirle que jamás la volvieran a poner otra misión con el.

Estaba haciendo nota mental de eso cuando escucho la voz de Neji

-Llegamos.

Se encontraban frente a un gran casa, con un portón enorme, a simple vista se veia que la casa pertenecía a un noble, los recibió un anciano que los condujo hacia el interior, a una sala de estar, les comunico que esperaran a la señora y se retiro, poco después entro una mujer de edad madura de facciones algo toscas y duras.

-Sean bienvenidos, mi nombre es Amaya, y soy la esposa del amo de esta casa.

- Mucho gusto- hablo la pelirrosa – mi nombre es Sakura y ellos son Naruto y Neji.

-Encantada de conocerlos.

-Nos mandaron por que al parecer su familia se esta enfermando.

-Así es, síganme por favor- los condujo por un pasillo largo, y se detuvieron en un cuarto, al abrir la puerta el equipo se sorprendió al ver que era un cuarto muy grande en donde se encontraba por lo menos 8 personas acostadas en los tatamis gravemente enfermas; 2 mujeres, 3 hombres (entre los cuales se encontraba el amo de la casa), 2 adolescentes y una niña pequña.

- ¿Quién de la familia no ha enfermado aun?- pregunto Neji a la señora

-Dos hijos míos, una cuñada, su hija mayor y por supuesto yo.

-Deacuerdo, seria tan amable de llamarles, les haremos unas preguntas – la señora se retiro y neji se volvió hacia Sakura – revisa a los enfermos, ve que puedes hacer e investiga la causa de esta. – Ella hizo un mueca de enfado, no le tenían que decir como hacer su trabajo, pero no era momento de discutir así que empezó a revisarlos.

Mientras, de regreso en la sala se encontraban Naruto Y Neji interrogando a los familiares sanos

-¿Cuándo empezaron a enfermar?

-hace 2 días, no sabemos como ocurrió, no puede ser algo del ambiente por que nadie mas en el pueblo esta enfermo y no creo que haya sido por algún alimento, si no hubiera enfermado toda la familia e incluso los sirvientes, ya que ellos comen de los mismos alimentos que nosotros. – respondió la señora.

Nadie dijo nada.

-A lo mejor no es tan grave – interrumpió Naruto después del pequeño silencio que hubo. – quizás solamente sea una infección estomacal, algunos estómagos son mas delicados que otros. –aclaro dando por terminado el asunto. Neji le vio con un poco de odio, no entendía como podía quitarle importancia a esto, si los habían mandado a llamar era por que esto iba mas allá que una simple infección.

-Si no vas a decir algo productivo será mejor que te calles – le riño el castaño

El duelo de miradas se interrumpió al abrirse una puerta, era Sakura, quien tenia en su rostro algunos signos de preocupación que trato de disimular y comunico su descubrimiento a los presentes.

Es estricina, se han envenenado con estricina, es una semilla que viene de la nuez vomica.

-es mortal? – pregunto con miedo la cuñada

- En altas dosis produce una gran estimulación de todo el sistema nervioso central, agitación, dificultad para respirar y convulsiones, pudiendo llevar a un fallo respiratorio y la muerte cerebral, pero llegamos a tiempo, les he sumistrado un antídoto, preparare otro para mañana y en algunos días se pondrán mejor.

Los presentes soltaron un suspiro de alivio

-Pero esto me da la seguridad de que si fue un intento de asesinato ya que este veneno es muy difícil de encontrar y sobre todo de preparar, y no solo eso si no quien les quisiera asesinar lo quería hacer lenta y dolorosamente.

-lo que nos lleva nuevamente al principio – dijo con resignación el rubio, el esperaba acción, no estar sentado escuchando una aburrida charla.

-Por el avance de los síntomas, consumieron la estricina en poca dosis, lo mas probable es que lo hayan combinado con algo sólido, algún alimento que hayan consumido exclusivamente ellos.- razonó la pelirrosa.

-Como le dije a tus amigos todos comem…

-LOS DANGOS- grito la mas joven de los presentes

- ¿Qué?

- Hace unos días, mi tío Genzo llego con un paquete de dangos, recuerdo que me dijo que se los había dado un campesino cuando lo reconoció como noble de esta familia por el símbolo que llevaba la carroza y sus ropajes, y ahora que lo pienso, ninguno de los que estamos presentes comió los dangos.

- Vaya que bien, vamos por el y démosle una gran paliza – exclamo con alegría Naruto mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

- No sabemos quien es el campesino, por si no te has dado cuenta, todos aquí son campesino a excepción de la familia - ironizo su amiga - además no sabemos si realmente fueron los dangos.

-Todavía queda un dango, se lo puedo mostrar si gusta – se ofreció Amaya.

- Muy bien, Sakura ve y analiza el dango, Naruto, tu y yo interrogaremos a los sirvientes que acompañaban al señor para que nos de una descripción del campesino. Nos reuniremos en una ahora. – ordeno el castaño mientras salía del lugar.

Sakura estaba que echaba chispas de furia, otra vez le estaban diciendo que y como tenia que hacer su trabajo, se estaba ganando un lugar en su lista negra y eso que no tenía ninguna hasta ahora.

Espero que les haya gustado y gracias LunitaMoon por tu review, a mi también me gustan las mismas parejas (aunque se nota cual es mi favorita) estaré actualizando lo mas pronto posible.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, aquí les dejo con otro capitulo y creo que tengo que aclarar algunas cosas para que se entienda un poco mas la historia

_Hola, aquí les dejo con otro capitulo y creo que tengo que aclarar algunas cosas para que se entienda un poco mas la historia_

_Sakura tiene 16 años al igual que Naruto_

_Todos son jounin pero siguen teniendo misiones en equipo_

Hablando normal

_Pensando_

GRITANDO

NOTA: Naruto no me pertenece

Una hora después todo estaban reunidos en un cuarto pequeño, sakura había confirmado el veneno en el dango, los otros dos habían cuestionado a los sirvientes, pero no tuvieron un gran avance y ahora se encontraban elaborando un plan para atrapar al asesino.

-Lo que tenemos que hacer es que el asesino se muestre - comento la pelirrosa – traerlo hacia nosotros.

- un señuelo – confirmo el ojos perlados

Después de un rato de silencio el rubio hablo o mas bien dicho grito.

-¡Tengo una idea! - ¿Qué?¿Naruto tenia una idea? Vaya eso era algo por lo que el mundo hubiera pagado para ver, por que era imposible de creer.

-Dijeron que el asesino reconoció a Guenzo-sama por el escudo del carruaje y su vestimenta no?, eso quiere decir que no conoce los rostros de la familia noble.

- y que hay con eso? – le preguntó la pelirrosa

- Pues que podemos engañar al enemigo, nos hacemos pasar por parte de la familia utilizando sus vestimentas, recorremos el camino que hizo Genzo-sama ese dia, y el enemigo, al verse frustrado de su intento de matar a TODA la familia noble, nos atacara, ya sea directamente o con el papel de "campesino bueno", y entonces cuando lo haga nosotros contraatacamos.

- ¡Que buena idea!, No te parece Neji-san? – se dirigió sakura a el

-Deacuerdo- hablo- los quiero mañana a primera hora, en la entrada.

Era de noche, se había levantado de su cama por que tenia hambre, había comido poco desde que llegaron, se dirigía a la cocina por un largo pasillo, pero se detuvo al ver en la mitad de este a Naruto, sentando, mirando hacia el cielo, pensativo, no parecía triste, de echo se veía feliz.

-¿Naruto?- le llamo

-Ah Sakura-chan, por que estas despierta?, pasa algo?

- Eso mismo te pregunto yo

- No nada, solo recordaba a konoha – le contesto mirando nuevamente hacia el cielo.-¿Sabes por que llegue tarde ayer? – rompió el silencio

- me ibas a contar, pero al final ya no lo hiciste.

- Estaba con Hinata – la pelirrosa le miro interrogativa- la fui a buscar, estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste, de que podría estar enamorado, y me di cuenta de que si, que Hinata me gustaba, así que fui a buscarla y me confesé.¿Sabes lo que me dijo? – la pelirrosa negó con la cabeza, así que el continuo- Me dijo que yo también le gustaba, me puse muy feliz, creo que grite de la alegría, y le pide que fuera mi novia.

-Y que te dijo?- pregunto impaciente

- que si, pero después se puso triste y me dijo que no sabia si sus padres iban a aceptar nuestro noviazgo.- eso puso a pensar a Sakura, el padre de Hinata no se caracterizaba por ser muy comprensible, las cosas se iban a poner muy duras para ellos.

-Pero me esforzare por ser digno de ella, y es por eso que me alegra que Neji haya aceptado mi idea.

-¿ A que te refieres?

- Que, a pesar de que Neji pertenece al Boke (no me acuerdo como se escribe) su opinión es muy importante dentro de su familia, así que durante esta misión quiero impresionarlo para que el me apoye en mi relación con Hinata, al principio no lo hice muy bien – dijo cabizbajo mientras recordaba lo que le dijo cuando llego tarde y después de su comentario de la infección estomacal.- pero ahora pero ahora ya hice un avance con mi idea y mañana lo sorprenderé deteniendo al sujeto de los venenos. ¡Dattebayo!

Sakura se lo quedo viendo sorprendida, así que esa era la razón por la cual lo había visto raro durante la misión, le extrañaba que no hubiera echo mil escándalos cuando el les ordenaba algo, o que no hubiera cometido una tontería de las muchas que siempre hacia.

Se estaba esforzando por el, por su felicidad y sobre todo, por Hinata.

-Cuenta con migo para lo que nesecites, te apoyare en todo sin excusas- ella no sabia que esas palabras iban a cambiar su vida para siempre, serian su perdición y al mismo tiempo su salvación.

A la mañana siguiente, el equipo se preparaba para dar inicio a su plan, lo primero que tenían que hacer era colocarse ropas que les distinguieran como miembros de la familia

Naruto vestía un kimono blanco con un hakama (pantalón holgado) azul, y Neji un kimono gris claro con un hakama negro, los dos con el respectivo escudo de la familia en la manga del brazo izquierdo.

Ambos se encontraban en el patio, delante del carruaje esperando a la integrante femenina, Neji se estaba desesperando, no había esperado mucho, solo unos minutos, pero a el le gustaba ser puntual y que los demás también lo fueran, pero se olvido de sus pensamientos cuando la vio salir, ahí estaba ella, frente a el, vestía un furisode (kimono de para las solteras, con llamativos colores, manga larga y cuerpo entero) de color rosa con dibujos de una aves volando y un obi rojo, _se ve hermosa, _salio de sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta que había estado mucho tiempo observándola, le dio la espalda y subió a el carruaje, esperanzado de que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta que se la había comido con los ojos, por así decirlo.

--Si lo se, esta muy corta, pero ya empieza las partes emocionantes, aunque todavía falta para que haya algo de romance entre Neji y sakura, pero no desesperen estare actualizando seguido (o lo intentare)

Enserio, gracias a todos por sus review, no es palabrería, en verdad animan a seguir.


	5. Chapter 5

¿Estaba loco

¿Estaba loco?¿como pudo creer que el plan de Naruto funcionaria? Lo admitía, estaban escaso de pistas y no tenían muchas opciones, pero ahora que lo pensaba, lo más probable es que el asesino ya supiera de ellos y no se dejaría ver tan fácil, pero, cuando Sakura le miro esperando su respuesta, no pudo hacer otra cosa que estar deacuerdo con Naruto, y eso le puso a pensar, no le gustaba el dominio que estaba causando la pelirrosa en el aunque ella fuera ignorante de eso. Y ahora se encontraba dentro del carruaje, esperando, bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta, y no había nada que hacer mas que pensar en otro plan. Habían estado recorriendo todo el día el pueblo y ni rastros del enemigo, ahora se dirigían a la casa del noble, Naruto propuso recorrer el pueblo otra vez, pero Sakura tenia que regresar para dar la siguiente dosis del antídoto, por que si no lo hacia atiempo, la familia volvería a recaer y moririan en menos de una hora.

Todavía no se veía la casa, pero faltaba poco para que llagaran, de repente, el carruaje se detuvo.

-Eh? ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto la pelirrosa mientras asomaba la cabeza por la ventana del carruaje, de repente alguien la jalo del brazo y le agachaba, sintió como algo voló rápidamente sobre su cabeza y se clavaba en la puerta detrás de ella, ¡dardos!

Neji, quien se había puesta casi encima de ella para hacer que se agachara, formo una sonrisa altanera mientras la soltaba.

-Ya esta aquí.- y salio rápidamente del carruaje.

Sakura después de salir de su aturdimiento, bajo del carruaje mientras se quitaba el kimono, debajo de el se había puesto su traje ninja, puesto sabia que tendría que pelear y con kimono es imposible. Los muchachos estaban en posición de pelea, frente a ellos, unos metros mas adelante, un hombre de estatura media y complexión gruesa, les miraba amenazadoramente.

-¡Chicos, tengan cuidado, los dardos están envenenados!

- ¡**KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU! – **Aparecieron muchos clones que atacaron al enemigo, pero este se había convertido en tronco – maldición, un jutsu de sustitución.

Neji desvió unos dardos que se dirigían hacia el con un shuriken y la lanzo hacia las ramas del árbol donde se encontraba el hombre, pero este desapareció antes de que le tocara. Todos quedaron en posición de defensa esperando algún ataque, Neji fue el primero que reacciono.

- ¡Detrás de ti Haruno! – el hombre rodeo con el brazo izquierdo el cuello de la oji-jade, mientras intentaba clavarle un dardo con el otro, pero ella se escabulló de entre sus brazos y colocándose detrás de el le intento darle un golpe, pero este de transformo en una rama – otro jutsu de sustitución.

- Grrrrrrr, esta jugando con nosotros – comento desesperado Naruto mientras intentaba localizarlo nuevamente.

_- ¿Jugando?... ¡no puede ser! _– Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida y le grito a sus compañeros – ¡Chicos, es una distracción!, nos esta distrayendo para que no llegue a tiempo a suministrar el antídoto, es por eso que no atacó antes.

Una risa malévola se escucho en los alrededores, y después una voz.

-Vaya, vaya pero que inteligente es la muñequita, así es, esto es solo una distracción y no los dejare irse – Mucho dardos salieron disparados de todas partes hacia ellos, mientras que trataban de esquivarlos, era difícil, pero si alguno de ellos les tocaba podían morir instantáneamente.

- Haruno vete, Naruto y yo lo detendremos – le ordeno, ella asintió y salio corriendo.

- No lo permitiré – y lanzó unos dardos hacia ella. Pero un shuriken los detuvo antes de tocarla.

-Primero tendrás que vencerme a mi, Naruto Uzumaki, el proximo hokage de konoha. Dattebayo. – le reto mientras hacia unos signos con las manos y dos clones aparecían junto a el.

CON SAKURA

Corría lo mas rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían, _5 minutos, _todavía tenia tiempo, pero no era mucho, tenia que apurarse mas, _2 minutos, _las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su cara, su corazón latía con fuerza, podía ver la casa a lo lejos, _40 segundos, _ya había entrado, corría por el largo pasillo que conducía a la habitación, _10 segundos, _no iba llegar, no llegaría a tiempo.

CON NEJI Y NARUTO

No estaba cansado, ni siquiera había empezado a sudar, pero el tipo era escurridizo y para acabar Naruto parecía algo desconcentrado y agotado, había utilizado muchas técnicas y tenia poco chakra, ¿Qué le pasaba? Incluso en el examen chunin contra Kiba había peleado mejor. Cada que atrapaba al enemigo este se escapaba, y el ya se estaba hartando de eso. Salto de la rama donde se encontraba viendo pelear al rubio y lo aparto, se puso delante del enemigo y con unos golpes con su técnica Hakke Kūshō (Palma de Aire Celestial) dejo inconciente al hombre.

- Vaya, que bien Neji, estuviste espectacular, Dattebayo

- Tu no, ni siquiera un genin pelea tan mal como lo hiciste tu hoy – le contesto duramente, cargo al hombre encima de su hombro y emprendió el camino, quedando Naruto solo con sus pensamientos.

Después de dejar al asesino con las autoridades, fue directo a la casa al cuarto donde estaban los enfermos, ahí se encontró a Sakura revisándolos.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Ah, Neji-san, no te preocupes, llegué a tiempo, solo estoy haciendo un chequeo general, se pondrán bien.

- Bien, por lo menos serviste de algo

¿Qué?, Grrrr, estúpido, ¿como se atrevía a hablarle así?, si volvía a decir algo como eso lo mataría, ya le había pasado muchas, no le importaría si la mandaban a la cárcel, valdría la pena.

Después de revisar a los enfermos, salio del cuarto en busca de Naruto, le extraño que no se presentara ante ella para contarle como le fue en la pelea, tenia curiosidad por saber si había impresionado a Neji. Le busco por todos lados, en la sala, en su cuarto, en la cocina pero nada, incluso estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Neji por el, pero todavía estaba enojada y lo mas probable es que lo golpearía antes de decirle algo, ya se estaba rindiendo cuando le vio, sentado en el patio.

-¡Naruto! Te he estado buscando por todas partes, dime como te fue?, funciono?,lo impresionaste?, seguro que si ya que eres muy bueno, me imagino que por eso se veía algo molesto, por que se dio cuenta que estas a su altura y ……

- ¿Estaba muy enojado? – pregunto cabizbajo

- ¿Eh? Si algo, ¿por que preguntas?... Naruto, estas bien? –cuestiono cuando se dio cuenta de la actitud de su amigo.

- Lo arruine todo Sakura-chan, estaba tan concentrado en que Neji viera mis técnicas y modo de pelea que olvide por completo el objetivo, al final fue el quien detuvo al tipo.

Mi relación con Hinata termino antes de empezar, no me dejaran verla.

_- Naruto,- _no te preocupes – le animo la pelirrosa –todo saldrá bien, ya veras, tenemos la ventaja de que Neji-san no es muy comunicativo, quizás no comente nada acerca de esta misión. Todo estará bien

- Gracias Sakura-chan –le sonrió

- Además todavía hay tiempo para que Neji cambie de opinión con respecto a ti


	6. Chapter 6

Muy bien pues aquí les traigo otro capitulo espero que sea de su agrado

Muy bien pues aquí les traigo otro capitulo espero que sea de su agrado

Nota: naruto no me pertenece

-

-

-

-

Era temprano, el sol hace poco que había salido y ellos ya se encontraban en el camino de regreso a Konoha, Naruto se encontraba mas animado, la palabras de su amiga le ayudaron mucho.

El trayecto era silencioso, así que Sakura decidió poner en marcha su plan, se acercó un poco mas a Neji y obligo a Naruto a hacer lo mismo, después empezó a hablar un poco mas alto de lo normal para que la conversación llegara a oídos del castaño.

- ¿Sabes de que me estaba acordando Naruto? – este le miro con cara de no entender, así que ella siguió- Me estaba acordando de la vez que venciste a todo un grupo de ninjas del sonido tu solo – Sakura le hacia señas para que le siguiera el juego, pero al parecer su lento amigo (por no decirle tonto) seguía sin entender, así que volvió a hablar - ¿No te acuerdas?, Esa vez que en que dejaron muy lastimado a Kakashi-sensei, y nos tenían atrapados a Sai y a mi

- A si, esa misión, claro que me acuerda de esa misión …..con los ninjas del… sonido? Si… si me acuerdo muy bien, como si hubiera sido ayer.

La pelirrosa se llevo una mano a la cara, Naruto no se acordaba de esa misión, estaba intentando ayudarlo, quería hacerle saber al muchacho de mirada opalina que su amigo era una gran ninja, pero al parecer todo dependía de ella, así que continuo – Si, tu también estabas muy lastimado, pero no te rendiste y al final pudiste acabar con ellos.

Me acuerdo que algunos huyeron asustados gritando que tu eras muy fuerte – bueno, esa parte era mentira pero Neji no tenia por que enterarse de eso. Estuvo platicando todo el trayecto de las hazañas heroicas que había echo Naruto, algunas ciertas, otras falsas y otras algo exageradas, no importaba, además en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale ¿no?

Por fin en casa, Naruto se despidió de ellos una vez que llegaron, ella sabía que iría a ver a Hinata; Neji y ella fueron con la hokage a entregar el reporte, una vez echo eso, el castaño se despidió y solo quedaron ella y la rubia, tenia un asunto pendiente.

- ¿Pasa algo Sakura? – pregunto la superior al ver que su alumna no se había ido

- perdone que la moleste Tsunade-sama, pero quería preguntarle ¿Por qué eligió a Neji para esta misión con nosotros?, ¿No estaban Shikamaru o Shino disponibles?

- Si, si lo estaban, pero Neji se me hizo el más adecuado, por eso lo puse, pero ¿a que viene esa pregunta? ¿Pasa algo malo con el?

- Si, bueno no, bueno si y no – la rubia alzo una ceja intentando comprender a su alumna – lo que intento decir es que si hubiéramos estado un día mas fuera, Neji habría resultado gravemente herido y no precisamente por los enemigos – le aclaro a su maestra mientras cruzaba los brazo y formaba una mueca de enfado.

- Veo que no te agrada mucho – se burlo

- ¡Agradarme!, ¡Lo detesto!, todo el tiempo nos trató como principiantes, somos del mismo nivel, ¡por kami!- exclamo con desesperación - ¿Puede creer que clasifico al equipo de mediocre?, no creí que pudiera haber en el mundo a alguien tan….tan...

-¿Engreído?, ¿Exasperante? – le ayudo, mientras formaba una risa burlona.

- exacto, también me dijo que era débil, es un tonto, un estupido y todos los demás sinónimos.

- No hay necesidad de ofender Sakura, entiendo que no te agrada, pero tu también entiende que habrá veces que les tocara el.

- Si, lo entiendo, solo le pido que sea Neji al último que considere para trabajar con nosotros o por lo menos con migo.

- Esta bien Sakura, lo tendré en cuenta.

-Gracias Tsunade-sama – hizo una reverencia y salio de la oficina.

-

-

-

-

Otro capitulo pequeño lo se, intentare hacerlos mas largos. Estoy super emocionada por que se me ocurrio algo muy bueno para la historia y espero emplarla pronto.

Gracias a Himeno sakura, Hiromi-Ayanita, thebettersanimes, Tsunade 25 por sus review y muchas, muchas gracias a LunitaMoon (que fue mi primer review) y a PolinSeNeKa (que manda review seguido)


	7. Chapter 7

Muy bien aquí otro episodio, en lo personal este episodio me gusta mucho, espero que a ustedes también, bueno no los entretengo mas

_Muy bien aquí otro episodio, en lo personal este episodio me gusta mucho, espero que a ustedes también, bueno no los entretengo mas._

_Nota: Naruto no me pertenece_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

El sol salía una vez mas en Konoha, otro día empezaba

Pip, pip, pip, pip ¡PUM! – un puño salio por debajo de una sabana blanca y destrozó el inocente despertador, Sakura, la dueña del puño rodó un poco mas en la cama antes de levantarse por completo, dio un par de bostezos y se dirigió a la ducha, dentro de ella recordó la solicitud que le hizo a Tsunade-sama y se arrepintió de que fuera muy impulsiva, ahora que lo pensaba mejor parecía que había exagerado, pero se le vino a la mente la misión con el Huyga, y en ese momento el pobre jabón que recorría su hermoso cuerpo se hizo trizas ante el gran apretón que dio la Kunoichi, salio de la ducha molesta y empezó a cambiarse, Neji ni siquiera estaba ahí y ya le había arruinado el día con su recuerdo, bajo al comedor y se encontró con su padre que leía un periódico y su madre que preparaba el desayuno.

- Buenos días hija, ¿no vas a desayunar con nosotros? – pregunto su madre al ver que se dirigía a la puerta

- Hoy no mamá, comeré con Naruto – le respondió con una sonrisa

- Deberías invitarlo algún día a comer con nosotras, ¡ya se! por que no lo invitas para el fin de mes, vendrá toda la familia y habrá mucha comida, entiendo que tu amigo come mucho – le propuso su madre

- Muy bien le dire – y salio de la casa con dirección al puesto de ramen

-Ohayo Sakura-chan

- Hola Naruto – le saludo mientras se sentaba a su lado y pedía su orden, Naruto ya estaba por el tercero. – dime ¿Cómo te fue ayer con Hinata?

-Muy bien, platicamos de muchas cosas, de mi, de ella, de las cosas que nos gustan ¿sabias que su color favorito es el azul? – le comentó con alegría – la verdad me gusta mucho estar con ella, y ayer ella y yo… - un sonrojo apareció en su cara.

- ¿Que hicieron eh? – le pregunto la pelirrosa mientras le miraba pícaramente y golpeaba suavecito con el codo.

- Bueno ayer….ella y yo…nos…nos abrazamos

Un fuerte plaff se escucho por todo el local.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto a su amiga que se yacía en el suelo con los pies hacia arriba y una gran gota en la cabeza.

( 1 minutos después)

- Y dime, ¿la vas a invitar hoy?

- Eh, si, pero…. Sakura-chan ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

- Ya sabes que si Naruto

- ¿Me acompañarías?... Es que me da penita – le dijo mientras juntaba sus dedos índices y los movía de manera circular.

- Claro

- entonces que esperamos, vamos. – dejo el dinero en la mesa y salio corriendo arrastrando a Sakura con el.

Muy bien, ahí estaban, dentro de la casa o mansión Hyuga, estaba algo nerviosa el ambiente se sentía algo tenso no se atrevía a tocar nada, todo estaba tan pulcramente ordenado y callado que reprimió una risa al pensar que Neji pudo seguir de ejemplo a los muebles, volvió el rostro hacia su amigo al ver que este se había puesto rígido y sudaba de los nervios, frente a ellos se encontraba el líder del Clan: Hyuga Hiashi, a su lado estaba Hinata igualmente de nerviosa y mas atrás estaba Neji, al verlo la rabia volvió a ella

-Y bien – la voz del Hiashi se hizo escuchar – me dijeron que querían hablar con migo, ¿de que se trata?

La pelirrosa observo a su amigo, lo veía incapaz de hablar así que antes de que cometiera una tontería, intercedió por el.

- Hiashi-sama, venimos a solicitar permiso para que Hinata entrenara con nosotros, ella se ofreció para practicar ninjutsu con nosotros, por eso estamos aquí – le explico seriamente, rezaba al cielo que Hiashi no se diera cuenta de su mentira, no le podía decir que Hinata saldría a una cita.

- Esta bien – accedió

Todos se pusieron muy contentos aunque trataron de disimularlo, el plan había funcionado.

-Pero Neji ira con ustedes – volvió a hablar el patriarca

A Sakura casi le da un infarto al escucharlo, ¡Qué! ¿Neji iría con ellos? Pero, pero, ¿Por qué?, si el iba arruinaría todo, lógicamente se daría cuenta que entrenar no era exactamente lo que irían a hacer, tenia que pensar en algún plan y pronto.

Estaban camino hacia al campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7, Naruto caminaba nervioso a su lado, atrás le seguian Hinata y Neji

- Sakura-chan ¿que vamos a hacer? – le susurro por lo bajo

- No lo se, hay que hacer tiempo, en lo que se nos ocurre algo – le respondió de igual manera

Caminaban lento apropósito, tenia que pensar rápido, si no, la culpa recaería en ella, ya que fue quien solicito el permiso, ¿pero que rayos le había pasado en la cabeza al hacer eso?, el corazón le dejo de latir cuando se dio cuenta de que habían llegado.

-Ya llegamos – _bravo Sakura que inteligente te viste_ se regaño mentalmente, ¿ahora que?, todavía no se le ocurría nada.- ¿Qué les parece si calentamos un poco? Solo calentamiento básico – propuso. La pareja se la quedo viendo con cara de ¿en verdad vamos a entrenar? y ella le contesto con un – solo háganlo- ,empezaron con los ejercicios, mientras que Neji se colocaba debajo de un árbol y se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas, eso le daba algo de tiempo para pensar, muy bien el problema era Neji, así que necesitaba algo que distrajera por un rato para que su amigo estuviera asolas con su novia, ¿pero que?, sabia muy poco del el, por no decir nada, las pocas veces que había estado con el observó que siempre intentaba superarse en cada pelea y que era muy orgulloso, _que simples son los hombres_ pensó divertida recordando que Sasuke y Naruto eran iguales, muy bien, ahora tenia que juntar esas dos cosas y emplearlas en una distracción, una idea poco agradable se le vino a la cabeza, pero no tenia otra así que detuvo su calentamiento y dirigió su mirada hacia el Hyuga, lo sorprendió observándola atentamente, ¿Qué tanto la veía?

- Neji-san ¿no quieres entrenar con nosotros? – pregunto intentando ser amable, cosa que le estaba costando mucho trabajo. Seguía muy enojada con el.

- Prefiero meditar un poco a que gastar mi tiempo con ustedes.

Muy bien, se le había ocurrido otro plan para deshacerse de Neji, golpearlo hasta mandarlo moribundo al hospital. Bueno, si no quería hacerlo por las buenas, lo haría por las malas.

-Vaya, no sabia que le tuvieras miedo a un simple entrenamiento – le comento mientras cruzaba sus brazos, observo sus reacción, nada, seguía sentado, con los ojos cerrados, meditando, tendría que utilizar artillería pesada, tomo todo el aire que pudo hasta llenar sus pulmones y grito dirigiéndose hacia su amigo. – NARUTO, ADIVINA QUE, EL GENIO HYUGA RECHAZÓ UNA BATALLA CONMIGO – intento verlo por el rabillo del ojo, el había abierto un ojo, ahora tenia su atención, así que remato – CREO QUE TIENE MIEDO POR QUE SABE QUE PERDERA. - ¡Lotería!, el se había puesto de pie y parecía enfadado. La primera parte del plan: tener la atención del Hyuga, realizada

-Muy bien Haruno-san, peleemos –le reto

- Esta bien. Pero no aquí, no quiero humillarte enfrente de tu prima, ven, iremos a un lugar mejor, Hinata, por que no te quedas a enseñarle a Naruto, volveremos en una hora – les dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Guió a Neji a un lugar lo suficientemente apartado para que la pareja estuviera fuera de vista, sin que el sospechara. Segunda parte del plan: alejar al Hyuga, realizada

-Aquí esta bien- apenas le dio tiempo de terminar esa frase antes de saltar para esquivar un kunai que se dirigió a ella.

- Buenos reflejos – le ovaciono socarrón el castaño

Ya estaba por iniciado el combate; la tercera parte del plan: sobrevivir al entrenamiento con el Hyuga, en proceso.

-

-

-

-

_Bueno, creo esto es lo mas largo que puedo hacer un capitulo, pero de ahora en adelante empezará verdaderamente el nejixsakura_

_Besos y gracias por los review_


	8. Chapter 8

Buen, aquí otro episodio y estoy muy segura que les va a gustar (eso espero)

_Buen, aquí otro episodio y estoy muy segura que les va a gustar (eso espero)_

_Nota: naruto no m pertenece_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Estaba cansada, había estado por mas de una hora peleando con el Hyuga, pero ella no iba a ser quien diera por terminada la batalla, durante toda la pelea, el no activó su Byakugan, la estaba subestimando y eso la enojó y mucho, Quería hacerle ver que era tan buena como el. Tenia algunas heridas, unas leves y otras mas profunda, pero nada que no pudiera curar. El también tenia algunas heridas y respiraba agitado, eso hizo sonreír a la pelirrosa, esperaba que por lo menos se le bajaran un poco los humos, estaba mas que segura que el sabia que ella tampoco había utilizado todo su poder, si el no usó el byakugan ¿porque tendría ella que utilizar sus técnicas especiales?

Se miraban mutuamente listos para atacar en el momento que alguno de ellos hiciera algún movimiento, Sakura estaba apunto de lanzar un puño cuando escucho una voz chillona que les llamaba a lo lejos

-SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAN, NEJIIIIIIII

Los dos voltearon a ver el lugar de donde venia la voz y al ver que la pareja se acercaba, dejaron sus posiciones de defensa y con una mirada mutua dieron por terminada la batalla.

- Ah Naruto, que hacen aquí? – pregunto curiosa

- Pues que ya es muy tarde y como vimos que no venían decidimos buscarlos. – le respondió mientras se rascaba la cabeza

- Tienes razón, creo que se nos fue el tiempo – respondió dándose cuenta que estaba anocheciendo - bueno, entonces voy por mis cosas y nos vamos, adelántense ustedes.

- Esta bien, ven Hinata-chan – le dijo mientras y le agarraba del brazo (no podía abrazarla ya que su primo estaba ahí)

Sakura fue por las cosas que habían tirado durante la pelea, observo a Neji hacer lo mismo, y una vez que recogieron todo caminaron tras la pareja.

-Estuvo muy bien la pelea ¿no? – le pregunto animada al castaño olvidando antiguos rencores, estuvo esperando una respuesta que no obtuvo, así que resignada y molesta nuevamente con el empezó a curar sus heridas, luego, en un acto inconciente agarro el brazo de Neji para curar las suyas, pero el reacciono rápidamente alejando su brazo.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto, intentando ignorar el leve cosquilleo que sintió cuando la pelirrosa lo toco.

- Lo siento, lo siento –se disculpo rápidamente - es una costumbre, después de cada entrenamiento curo las heridas de Naruto y Sai, lo hago tan seguido que ya no les pregunto, solo los curo – explico mientras un sonrojo aparecía en su cara.

Neji la miro atentamente, jugaba con sus dedos y tenia la mirada gacha y sonrojada, se veía muy linda, parecía muy vulnerable y sintió unas ganas tremendas de rodearla con sus brazos, ¡pero que rayos estaba pensando!, sacudió su cabeza para apartar sus pensamientos, seguramente el cansancio le estaba haciendo pensar tonterias.

-Neji-san – hablo nuevamente la joven – me…me permites curar tus heridas? – Pregunto apenada – como ninja medico, no puedo dejarte así, por muy leves que sean tus heridas, y menos si fui yo quien las causo. – aclaró, el no contesto pero vio como se detenía sin previo aviso y empezaba a quitarse la parte superior de su traje. - ¡PERO QUE HACES! – grito asustada mientras cubría sus ojos con sus manos y le daba la espalda, – no es….no es necesario que te quites la camisa….pue-puedo curarte con ella puesta. – se estaba comportando como una niña, no es como si no hubiera visto torsos desnudos, de echo ya había visto el cuerpo de un hombre desnudo, no en vivo, pero si en dibujos y muñecos de practica, por que para ser una buena medico tenia que conocer bien el cuerpo humano, pero cuando vio a Neji casi sin camisa el corazón le dio un vuelco y sintió como toda la sangre se le subió a la cabeza.

El castaño se volvió a poner la camisa mientras la observaba, - _que pudorosa, _– ver su actitud le daba algo de gracia, pero también sintió cierto alivio al ver su reacción para con los hombres, eso quería decir que no estaba acostumbrada y sin saber por que eso lo hizo sentirse mejor.

Después de que se colocara la camisa la joven se acercó, junto un poco de chakra en su mano, y empezó a curarlo, podía sentir la mirada opalina sobre ella, pero en vez de sentirse incomoda, se sentía bien, como protegida. Siguió un recorrido para curarlo con sus manos, primero un brazo, luego el otro, después la espalda y su torso, tenia pocas heridas pero repartidas por todo el cuerpo, se detuvo en su cuello, ahí tenía una larga herida que ella le hizo con un kunai, empezaba debajo del mentón y terminaba en la mejilla izquierda, ella volvió a juntar chakra en su mano y empezó a curarlo lentamente, de abajo hacia arriba, inconcientemente acercó mas su mano a la herida hasta que sus dedos rozaron suavemente la piel, creyó escuchar un pequeño gemido salir de la boca del shinobi pero lo descarto inmediatamente, siguió curando la herida hasta que esta sanó por completo. Una vez hecho esto, la joven dejo de juntar chakra, pero no quito la mano de su mejilla. Se veían fijamente, Sakura sintió que el corazón le dejaba de latir cuando observo que el rostro del joven se acercaba,ella serró los ojos por instinto, y el siguió acercándose mas, pero apoco antes de que sus narices se rozaran el desvió el rostro a la oreja derecha de la medico

- Creo que ya estoy curado – la voz del joven la sacó rápidamente de su estupor, abrió los ojos y le miro con signo interrogativo, el se separo de ella y formo una sonrisa altanera – o es que acaso creías que te iba a besar? – ese comentario le cayo como balde de agua fría, le dio la espalda, recogió la mochila donde estaban sus cosas y salio corriendo, se sentía estupida, humillada y enojada, no sabia si con el Hyuga o con ella misma. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza para detener unas lágrimas involuntarias.

Caminaba en silencio, delante de ella Naruto contaba algo que hizo reír a la peli-azul y mas adelante se encontraba Neji, quien también caminaba en silencio. Se detuvo en una esquina y habló.

- Bueno chicos, creo que aquí me despido, mi casa se encuentra por otra dirección.

- Oh!, espero que no te hayamos desviado mucho – le comento preocupada la novia de su amigo – Si quieres puedo pedirle a mi primo que te acompañe – le ofreció

- ¡No!- respondió rápidamente a lo que todos se la quedaron viendo extrañamente – no es necesario, gracias – dijo ya mas tranquila – entonces, adiós Naruto, adiós Hinata y se marchó. A nadie le paso desapercibido que ella no se había despedido de Neji.

- ¿Paso algo? – se atrevió a preguntar el rubio

- Nada – se limito a contestar el castaño tranquilamente, pero por dentro sentía un gran hueco en el estomago.

No había podido dormir durante toda la noche, cuando cerraba los ojos una joven de cabellos rosas y mirada esmeralda aparecía en su mente, se quito las sabanas con rudeza y se sobo las sienes, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se la podía quitar de la cabeza?, dio un suspiro mientras se rendía ante el echo de que estaría despierto toda la noche, ya le había ocurrido con anterioridad, de echo desde la reciente misión con el equipo 7, desde que la vio llegar ese día, su mente no la había podido olvidar, cerraba los ojos y la pelirrosa se materializaba ante el, pero lograba poner en orden su pensamiento y poco después se quedaba dormido, pero hoy no había sido así, por mas que trato no pudo apartala de sus pensamientos, observo la luna que se veia por su ventana mientras las dudas aparecían ¿Por qué le agrado el contacto de sus dedos? ¿Por qué estuvo a punto de besarla? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella? Y por primera vez, Neji Hyuga no supo las respuestas

-

-

-

_Pobre Neji voy a hacer que sufra un poco en el fic (solo un poquito), tenia pensado escribir la pelea, pero como que no me gusto y preferí poner lo demás, que es lo interesante._

_Por cierto les tengo una mala noticia, no voy a actualizar hasta la siguiente semana, pero no se preocupen que no dejare la historia._

_Besos y no olviden dejar review. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Hola, después de la espera aquí le traigo el siguiente capitulo, ¡disfrutenlo!_

_Nota: Naruto no me pertenence_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente con Neji, no lo volvió a ver desde entonces y daba gracias por ello, ya que no sabría como reaccionar cuando lo viera, si golpearlo o echarse a correr, cada que se acordaba del acercamiento que tuvo con el, hacia que su corazón latiera rápidamente, pero después recordaba lo que le dijo - _creo que ya estoy curado...o es que acaso creias que te iba a besar? -_ y eso le hacia enfurecer tanto sin saber la causa, que siempre terminaba rompiendo cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance, pero había valido la pena, al menos Naruto y Hinata la pasaron bien y era suficiente para ella, haría cualquier cosa por su amigo.

………………………….

- ¡No!

- Por favor Sakura-chan

- No Naruto y esta es la última vez que te lo digo

Ahí estaba ella, en el campo de entrenamiento y a su lado su rubio amigo rogando por un favor que no estaba dispuesto a cumplir, esta bien, había dicho que haría cualquier cosa por su amigo, pero no eso, no de nuevo, el había ido a buscarla en la mañana para decirle que con el pretexto que ella puso la vez anterior, había logrado que Hinata saliera cada fin de semana, pero que Neji tenia que ir en cada salida y no había forma de quitárselo de encima sin ayuda, ahí es donde entraba ella, tenia que entretenerlo el mayor tiempo para que la pareja estuviera a solas, hacer la misma estrategia que la vez anterior, maldijo el día en el que acompaño a su amigo a la casa Hyuga, ahora su amigo la necesitaba y le estaba costando mucho trabajo negarse.

- Vamos Sakura-chan, ¿por que no?

- Por que no quiero volver a ver a ese engreído que cree que es la perfección en carne y hueso. – le dijo mientras hacia trisas una pequeña piedra que tenia en la mano

- Es la única manera en la que puedo ver a Hinata-chan, no le puedo decir a su padre que somos novios y si Neji va, nos descubrirá y no me permitirán volver a verla. –insistió.

Definitivamente ese era un buen punto, Naruto y Hinata, pagarían las consecuencias por un capricho suyo.

- Esta bien, te ayudaré, distraeré a Neji cada que tengan una cita. – le dijo con aire rendido

- ¿Enserio? ¡Gracias Sakura-chan! – y le dio una abrazo tan fuerte que casi la asfixia, ella le sonrió y se puso a pensar que no era gran cosa, solo vería a Neji un par de horas los fines de semana, ¿Qué podría salir mal?

…………………….

Durante todo el mes, cada fin de semana, Naruto y su novia se citaban y Sakura tuvo que hacer truco, maroma y teatro para poder distraer a Neji, al principio se enfrentaba a peleas con el, pero se dio cuenta que si seguía así, no viviría para el próximo mes, así que tuvo que inventar mas formas de distraerlo, algunas cosas un poco tontas y descabelladas que no se sorprendería si un día de estos Neji se dejara de formalismos y le empezara a llamar loca. Pero mañana era el último fin de semana y seria el último día que veria al Hyuga, había quedado con su rubio amigo que solo le ayudaría este mes y que tenía que buscar otra forma de verse con Hinata por que no estaría ella todos los días disponible y mañana se cumplía el plazo, no es que no quisiera ayudar a su amigo, es que le era imposible pasar un día con el castaño, sin tener deseos de asesinarlo, había momentos en los que el no se comportaba como un autentico cabrón y se la pasaba muy bien, pero siempre terminaba diciendo algo malo de ella o de su equipó y ahí era cuando la armonía se iba por el caño. Para mañana lo invitaría a una última pelea y ahí acabaría su rol. Pero no sabía que en ese momento su amigo planeaba algo que cambiaria por completo sus planes.

Se encontraba preparando las cosas para darse un baño e irse a dormir, no era muy tarde, pero tenia algo de sueño y mañana tenia que estar preparada para la pelea, pero el sonido del timbre de casa hizo que bajara para atender a quien llamara, abrió la puerta y se encontró a su amigo.

- ¿Naruto?

- Hola sakura-chan, - saludo y entro a la casa como si fuera un miembro mas de la familia y no un invitado.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No nada, ¿Qué no puedo venir a visitar a mi amiga?

- Ya, enserio Naruto ¿que quieres? – le vio fijamente mientras cruzaba los brazos

- jejeje, solo vine a decirte que voy a necesitar un poco más de tu generosidad

- Quedamos en que solo te ayudaría este mes.

- No, no es eso, es que mañana Hinata y yo cum-cumplimos un mes de novios y …. Bueno, ten-tengo pensado hacerle algo muy especial. – tartamudeo mientras un pequeño sonrojo cubría su cara.

- Oh, que lindo, que detallista eres Naruto – ese comentario hizo aumentar el sonrojo de su amigo que parecía un tomate. – y en que quieres que te ayude?, ¿quieres que te de ideas para una sorpresa?

- No, pero necesitaré que distraigas a Neji durante todo el día.

- A si claro no te preocupes distraeré a Neji todo el….. ¿QUE?

- Por favor Sakura-chan y no te molestare nunca mas.

- Tu no me molestas Naruto, el que me molesta es Neji, pero esta bien, lo distraeré, solo será un día mas.

- Gracias, gracias, gracias. Como pago te daré todos mis cupones de ramen –le dijo mientras sacaba del bolsillo unos cupones y se los extendía, ella estuvo a punto de agarrarlos cuando vio que su amigo no dejaba de ver con tristeza los cupones y unas cascaditas salían de sus ojos.

- No es necesario Naruto – dijo la pelirrosa y el abrazo y beso con alegría sus cupones- y será mejor que salgas de mi casa antes de que cambie de opinión.- acabado de decir la ultima palabra se escucho como la puerta se serraba, tenia que evitar amenazarlo si no quería matarlo de un susto.

Dio un suspiro largo mientras se recostaba en el sillón donde habían estado hablando y se cubrió los ojos con su brazo, estaba metida en un gran problema ¿Cómo rayos iba a distraer a Neji durante todo un día, apenas y lograba mantenerlo entretenido por unas 2 o 3 horas ¿pero todo un día?, definitivamente después de esto Naruto le quedaba debiendo su vida. Ahora tenia que pensar en una estrategia.

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac, Sakura volteó su rostro hacia el reloj, media hora, había pasado media hora y no se le ocurría nada, por Kami, que le dieran una pista, una señal o algo, y como si hubiera sido escuchada un shinobi apareció frente a ella.

- Sakura-san, Tsunade-sama le manda a llamar - y desapareció.

Con algo de pereza la pelirrosa se levanto de su lugar y fue directa a la torre, sabia el mal carácter que tenia su maestra si llegaba tarde, una vez estando ahí toco la puerta.

- Adelante – se escucho del otro lado – Oh Sakura que bueno que llegaste pronto, tienes una misión mañana - ¡Que!, pero no podía salir mañana, tenia que ayudar a su amigo, y no podría hacerlo si no estab….. ¡Eureka! Se le había ocurrido una idea.

- ¿De que se trata la misión? – pregunto curiosa y emocionada

- Pues de echo no es gran cosa, se enfermo la maestra de una guardería y mañana no podrá ir, así que tu te encargaras de cuidar al los pequeños, solo será en la mañana.- Bueno, eso no era mucho, pero era algo

- Tsunade-sama, ¿puedo pedir un compañero para esta misión? – pregunto temerosa, esperaba que su maestra aceptara para poner en practica su plan.

- ¿Un compañero? ¿Por qué quieres un compañero?, es algo muy fácil, solo es cuidar a unos mocosos.

- Si, pero ellos necesitan atención y tiende a correr y jugar rudamente y si se lastiman tendría que curarlos, y al hacer eso descuidaría a los demás, y quien sabe que podría pasar – dramatizó al ver la negativa de su maestra.

- Esta bien, puedes tener un compañero… ¿que te parece Ino?, se llevan bien, las dos son mujeres y …

- ¡quiero a Neji! – se apresuro a pedir la joven, al instante la cara se le puso roja de vergüenza al comprender lo desesperado que sonó su petición y deseo que la tierra se la tragara al ver la sonrisa pícara que formo la rubia.

- Vaya Sakura, si no mal recuerdo me rogaste para que no te volviera a poner en una misión con el ¿Qué paso? ¿a caso te gusta?

- ¿Qué?, ¡NO!, para nada, no, ¿como cree?, no, no, no, no, noooooooooo. – recalco por si no había quedado claro.

- ¿Por qué no? Es un buen chico, es muy guapo, educado, esta soltero, sin mencionar que tiene un trasero que esta …..

- ¡Tsunade-sama! – grito una mas que colorada Sakura, por Kami ¿en que cosas se fijaba su maestra?

- Bueno, esta bien Sakura, te pondré a Neji como compañero, tienen que estar mañana a las 7 en la guardería.

- Muchas gracias – ya se dirigía a la salida cuando su maestra le volvió a llamar

- Sakura, no se la razón por la que pediste al Huyga, pero serás la responsable si me quedo con un Ninja menos … y si no es así, …procuren no hacer nada indecente enfrente de los niños. – le dijo pícaramente mientras le guiñaba un ojo.- Sakura apenas estaba procesando las ultimas palabras cuando la puerta de la oficina se serró frente a ella.

Una muy enojada Sakura caminaba hacia su casa, como se atrevía su maestra a insinuar que a ella le gustaba ese tonto, que no había dejado muy claro que no?, pero detuvo su pensamiento hacia otro problema mayor, el de cómo iba a mantener alejado a Neji de la pareja, la mañana ya la tenia resuelta, el problema era el resto del día.

Ya era tarde cuando llego a su casa, lo único que quería era llegar y acostarse en su rica y cómoda cama, pero antes de subir el primer escalón, la voz de su madre la llamó

- Sakura, cariño ¿podrías venir a ayudarme por favor?

La pelirrosa sin muchas ganas se dirigió hacia la entrada, donde había percibido que se encontraba su madre, al llegar la encontró cargando mas bolsas de las que podía, así que se apresuro a tomar algunas antes de que estas se cayeran.

- ¿Todo esto es para la fiesta de mañana?

- Si, mejor que sobre a que falte, por cierto, mañana voy a necesitar que me ayudes a prepara las cosas

- Lo siento mamá, pero mañana tengo una misión con Neji – menciono y su madre se la quedo viendo por un rato, ¿Neji?, ese nombre era nuevo, pero seguramente era alguien importante para su hija por que lo había mencionado únicamente por su nombre y ella lo hacia solo con las personas a las que le tenia cariño – aunque la misión solo es en la mañana – terminó por decir la kunoichi.

- ¿Por qué no vienen el y tu después de la misión a ayudarme, así acabaríamos pronto y podrían disfrutar de la fiesta. – al acabar de decir eso, sintió como su hija se lanzo encima de ella y le abrazaba con alegría.

- Mamá eres una genio, acabas de solucionar mi problema. – y así era, después de la guardería traería a Neji a su casa a la fiesta y lo obligaría a quedarse el suficiente tiempo para que Naruto le diera la sorpresa a Hinata.


	10. Chapter 10

_¡He vuelto! Y con migo viene un nuevo capitulo muy divertido a mi gusto, por cierto, estoy algo triste, esta vez casi no me dejaron review TT, pero bueno espero que ahora si tenga mas._

_Ahora …. ¡a leer!_

_Nota: Naruto no me pertenece_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Apenas el sol salía y el ya se encontraba despierto, aunque la verdad no había dormido mucho ya que no podía pegar un ojo sin que soñara con la pelirrosa. Hoy tenia una misión, una muy tonta, pero era una misión y el no se podía negar aunque le hubiera gustado, cuando lo vinieron a buscar en la noche y le dijeron de lo que se trataba se hubiera echado a reír si no fuera que era demasiado serio para mostrar alguna emoción, esa misión era un insulto para el y su habilidades ninjas, ¿quien es su sano juicio lo solicitaba para cuidar a unos niños?, una vez que llegara al lugar mataría al pobre infeliz que lo había echo, y con ese pensamiento salio de la casa.

Pocos minutos después llego a la guardería, no tardaría mucho para que las madres llegaran a dejar a sus hijos, seguía algo enfadado y no dejaba de pensar en lo estupido de la misión, de repente un aroma conocido lleno el ambiente, fino y suave, ...un aroma como a flores de azahar, era el mismo aroma de la joven de ojos verdes que no se podía quitar de la mente, y como si la hubiera invocado la joven apareció a lo lejos y como la vez anterior en la casa del noble Neji no le pudo quitar los ojos de encima y todo pensamiento asesino desapareció de la mente, venia vestida con su habitual traje ninja, con su blusa roja y su falda blanca con el short por debajo que se le ajustaba asu cuerpo, subió la vista a su rostro y la analizó se había ¿maquillado?, era un maquillaje muy suave, pero el ya se había memorizado todo se ella que podía notar cualquier cambio mínimo que se hacia, cerro los ojos para dejar de mirarla y recupero su compostura antes de que la joven se hubiera acercado mas.

sin embargo la kunoichi no se había percatado de su cambio, ni siquiera de su presencia, estaba ocupada repasando mentalmente el plan, en pocas horas Naruto saldría con Hinata y no sabia donde estarían, así que acabando la misión tenia que llevarlo inmediatamente al comprar las cosas para la fiesta y de ahí a la casa. Dio un suspiro largo y levanto la cabeza, de repente paro en seco, ahí estaba el con el rostro tan serio que no dejaba lucir alguna emoción, pero sakura podía presumir de conocerlo lo suficiente para advertir que este se encontraba enojado, muy enojado – _voy a morir – _fue su pensamiento

- Buenos dias Neji-san – le saludó amablemente.

silencio

- ¿Como amaneciste? – pregunto con interés, todavía estaba esperando que le saltara encima para matarla.

No hubo respuesta.

Sakura suspiro nuevamente – _no se por que me esfuerzo,¡¿ es que no sabe lo que es la palabra expresarse?! – _pensó mientras entraba a la escuela

Definitivamente esta era la peor idea que se le había ocurrido, en este momento se culpaba por ser una egoísta y no pensar en los niños (que podrían quedar traumados) cuando solicito a Neji como compañero, le dio mucha gracia la cara de miedo que ponían los pequeños cuando lo veían, no era de extrañar, con ese rostro tan serio parecía que los regañaría en cualquier momento – _si sonriera un poco seguramente se vería mas guapo – _esperen, ¿ella había pensado eso?, pero ahora que lo razonaba, su maestra tenia razón, el era un hombre muy guapo, con esas facciones finas y duras al mismo tiempo que formaban su rostro, y esos ojos, tan distintos y atrayentes, …un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de la joven al verse descubierta, así que bajo la mirada y le puso atención a un pequeño niño que se había subido a la mesa, se acercó a el con intención de bajarlo de ahí, pero el pequeño se había aferrado con fuerza al mueble, que Sakura no quiso bajarlo a la fuerza por miedo a lastimarlo, iba aponer cartas en el asunto cuando vio que Neji se aproximaba y al parecer el pequeño también lo vio ya que se soltó y bajó rápidamente de la mesa, Sakura soltó una pequeña risita al ver la reacción del pequeño, se volteo hacia el castaño y le regalo una de sus mas lindas y sinceras sonrisas que hizo que el corazón del joven diera un vuelco, ella seguía sonriendo mientras pensaba que la verdad no era tan malo tener a Neji como compañero.

--

La mañana había pasado sin ningún problema, bueno, sin muchos problemas y ahora se encontraban limpiando la escuela ya que habían terminado y los niños ya se habían ido. Sakura estaba extrañada por el comportamiento del castaño, había sido "amable", no había echo ningún comentario malo acerca de ella o de su equipo (como siempre hacia cada que se veían) y se echo le había ayudado a encargarse de los niños mas grandes, claro, después de convencerlos de que el no era tan malo como parecía, algo que le costo mucho trabajo ya que ni ella estaba convencida. Pero a pesar de que había sido un buen día ella se encontraba algo triste, bajo la mirada recordando el suceso de hace unas horas.

**Flash Back**

Los niños se encontraban jugando en el patio mientras que ella y Neji los vigilaban desde la entrada al salón.

Un pequeño niño se acercó a Sakura y le entrego una flor que había cortado del patio.

- Sakura-sensei tome, esto es para usted – le dijo mostrándole la flor

- Arigato, es muy bonita

- Si, como usted, ¿no lo cree así Hyuga-sensei?

No hubo respuesta y por alguna razón la pelirrosa se sintió mal

- Eichi-kun será mejor que regreses con tus amigos, entraremos pronto – le ordeno la joven con sutileza al ver que el pequeño seguía esperando una respuesta que obviamente no obtendría.

**Fin del flash back**

Sacudió su cabeza y formo una sonrisa triste, pero que tonta al esperar un halago de el, era mas que lógico que el no la veía bonita incluso ni siquiera la veía como mujer…_no sabia la equivocada que estaba._

Se dirigían a la torre a entregar el reporte, Sakura iba detrás del joven, reuniendo fuerzas para la segunda parte del plan, una vez decidida se acercó a el.

- Neji-san, antes de entregar el reporte ¿me acompañarías a comprar algunas cosas? – le pregunto mientras se ponía frente a el deteniendo su paso.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no tengo mejoras cosas que hacer que acompañarte?

- Vamos, son muchas cosas y a pesar de que las puedo cargar, no tengo tantos brazos como para transportar todo lo que me encargaron. Además, a esta hora Tsunade-sama no esta disponible (ejem ¬¬….borracha) y como tenemos que entregar el reporte mejor hacer algo de provecho que esperarla sentados en la torre. – al ver que no obtenía respuesta le agarro de un brazo y lo jalo mientras lo obligaba a caminar – vamos acompáñame, si te portas bien te compraré un helado – le dijo como si fuera una mama que obligaba a su hijo a acompañarla, el por alguna razón no opuso resistencia y se dejo guiar por la joven,

...

Llevaban casi un hora caminando por las calle de Konoha, Neji cargaba dos bolsas en cada mano, y Sakura recorria con la mirada los puestos buscando las cosas faltantes, a lo lejos vio un puesto de frutas y corrió hacia ella dejando al castaño atrás, pero antes de que la pelirrosa llegara al puesto una risa la hizo detenerse en seco, muy asustada y rogando a Kami que no tuviera tan mala suerte giro su cabeza a la izquierda de donde había escuchado la risa y lo que vio la dejo helada, ¡eran Naruto y Hinata!, que venían cariñosamente abrazados hacia donde estaba ella y si se asacaban mas Neji los vería y si lo veía todo el plan se iría a la……y antes de que la idea se formara en su cabeza la pelirrosa se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia Neji hasta quedar frente a el, todo en cuestión de segundos.

-Neji-san se me olvido que tengo que comprar algo en…esa tienda – le dijo rápidamente mientras le señalaba una tiendas que al parecer vendían ropa

El oji-blanco dirigió su mirada al lugar señalado y se volvió a la joven

- Esta bien, esperare afuera.

- ¡Que!, no, necesito tu opinión – le dijo nerviosa mientras veía de reojo que la pareja se acercaba cada vez mas.

Neji volvió a ver la tienda señalada – la verdad no creo que deba entrar.

Sakura estaba cada vez mas nerviosa y desesperada, así que hizo caso omiso de las palabras del castaño y lo metió rápidamente a la tienda. Una vez dentro la joven suspiro mientras sentía como el alma le regresaba al cuerpo, pero fue durante poco tiempo antes de escuchar a Neji volver a hablar.

- Haruno-san creo que lo mejor será que salga

- ¡NO! ¡ESPERA! – grito con nerviosismo, lo mas seguro es que Naruto y Hinata se encontraran todavía fuera así que agarro lo primero que se encontraba a su alcance y se la mostró al joven – necesito que me digas si me veré bien en esto,- ella todavía no se enteraba de lo que había agarrado pues seguía pendiente de la pareja que al parecer habían seguido su camino y ya se encontraban fuera de alcance.

- Creo que es algo atrevido para ti – contesto inmutable el joven, a lo que Sakura le vio con duda y decidió fijarse en lo que había agarrado, y lo que vio fue un lindo conjunto de sostén y bragas de color negro con encaje rojo que dejaban poco a la imaginación, miro hacia todos lados y se dio cuenta que habían entrado ¡a una tienda de ropa interior de damas!, ahora sabia por que Neji no quería entrar,... ¡Neji! Por Kami, le había mostrado a EL un conjunto de ropa interior y preguntado si se vería bien, no podia estar mas avergonzada… "mira a eso dos", "pero que pervertido", "seguramente va a ser su primera vez y por eso le muestra el conjunto", "que lindos", "le diré a mi novio que también venga", los rumores se escuchaban y eso hacia que la cara de la kunoichi se hiciera mas roja que el alto de un semáforo, se había equivocado, todavía podía estar mas avergonzada, que mal pensada podía ser la gente, así que rápidamente sacó a Neji de la tienda y no se detuvo hasta que estuvieron lejos del lugar.

-

-

-

_como pueden ver ya no actualizo tan rápido, pero tampoco me tardo tanto (eso creo), asi que no se preocupen a esta historia todavía le falta mucho y no pienso dejarala_


	11. Chapter 11

_Aqui estoy otra vez con otra parte de la historia_

_Nota: naruto no me pertenece _

_-_

_-_

_-_

Caminaba con la mirada baja y las mejillas todavía las tenia sonrojadas, no se atrevía mirar al castaño, ¡había echo el ridículo frente a el!, seguramente ahora estaría pensando mal de ella, pero….un momento ¿a ella que le importaba su opinión?, de repente su estado de animo cambió de uno avergonzado, a uno enojado, y recordó que le había dicho que el conjunto era muy atrevido para ella, pues ¿es que acaso la creía una mojigata o que?, …aunque, nunca había tenido novio y hace mucho que no tenia una cita, y al único que había besado fue a Naruto y eso fue hace mucho tiempo y solo fue una vez, si se la pensaba bien la verdad vivía como una monja, sin chicos y concentrada en su trabajo , una gran gota apareció en su cabeza.

Compraron algunas cosas mas y finalmente Sakura decidió que era tiempo de ir a casa por lo que pasaron antes con la Hokage

Toc,toc,toc

- Adelante – la joven pelirrosa que había tocado a la puerta entro al recibir la orden

- Tsunade-sama venimos a entregarle el….-calló de repente al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su maestra

- ¡Sakuda!, mi… adumna favodita, dime ¿como te fue con Nedi (Neji)?.. ¡Hip! – en ese momento el mencionado entro a la oficina, la rubia al verlo formo un risa picara – veo que..¡hip!..no do mataste, así que deviedon de haberse recocidiado (reconciliado) – tambaleante camino hacia el castaño – dime ¿Qué hiciste? ¿hubo..¡hip! sexo de reconciliación o adgo asi? – pregunto mientras veía al joven a la cara, el solo alzó un ceja, pero no hubo otro cambio en su serio rostro.

- ¡Tsunade-sama! – le reprendió la oji-jade esperando que su maestra se callara pero ella hizo caso omiso y siguió hablando

- Debes de sed (ser) muy bueno en da cama para que mi adumna te haya ¡hip! perdonado, mida que vino hace como un mes a dogadme (rogarme) que no te pusiera denuevo con ella – el no dijo nada pero Sakura había observado como había apretado fuertemente la mandíbula, como cada vez que el se enojaba.

La joven observo salir a su compañero, así que dejo el reporte en la mesa de la Hokage y salio corriendo tras el, lo vio recogiendo las bolsas del mandado que habían dejado fuera y empezar a caminar ella lo siguió en silencio

Ya casi llegaban a la casa y el ambiente entre los ninjas era tenso. Sakura no sabia que hacer, sentía que necesitaba disculparse, habían pasado un buen rato como para que terminaran mal (otra vez).

- Neji-san yo…..

- ¿Que tramas? – interrumpió a la joven - ¿por que pides de compañero a alguien que no es de tu agrado?- pregunto duramente el castaño.

Sakura se sentía mal pero no intimidada, así que hablo – Admito que le pedí a Tsunade-sama que no me volviera a poner contigo, pero… eso fue hace un mes y hace un mes no me agradabas, y ahora que hemos estado convivido mas, me doy cuenta que actué impulsivamente – eso lo decía de verdad, últimamente a pesar de las peleas que llegaban a tener ella se empezaba a sentir cómoda con la presencia del castaño, quizás fue por eso que no le costo aceptar la propuesta de Naruto de distraerlo todo el día completo – ahora te he empezado a conocer mas y la vedad es que te juzgué mal, eres una buena persona, un buen compañero y …un buen amigo – explico algo avergonzada.

El corazón del oji-blanco dio un vuelco dentro de su pecho, pero no sabía como sentirse, si bien por que la joven lo considerara un amigo o mal por que lo considerara solo eso….un amigo.

- Hn – fue todo lo que expreso el shinobi y siguió caminando con bolsas en mano – ¿vienes?

- Sakura lo siguió feliz hasta ponerse a su lado, ahora sabia que ya no estaba enojado.

Llegaron a la casa de la pelirrosa, no tenia nada en especial, era una casa común y corriente de color blanco con detalles pintados en un azul celeste, un jardín muy bonito se extendía en frente lleno de flores, la verdad era un lugar acogedor

- Tadaima – Sakura entro a casa e invito a Neji a pasar

- Sakura, hija que bueno que llegaste tu mama me dijo que traerías a… cayo el padre al ver a la persona que se encontraba a lado de su preciosa hija y el rostro feliz que mostró en un principio se formo en uno de enojo – Tu no eres Naruto. – dijo mientras señalaba al castaño

El joven observo rápidamente al padre de Sakura, era un hombre como de unos 40 años alto y delgado con la cabello de un rosa un poco mas oscuro casi a rojo y sus ojos eran de color café, vestía pantalones negros y una camisa verde oscura.

- ¿Mama te dijo que vendría con Naruto?

- No, me dijo que traerías a un invitado especial y normalmente suele ser Naruto

A Sakura le salio una gota en la cabeza, Naruto era el único que venia por que su padre lo aceptaba, de ahí ahuyentaba a todo joven que se acercara a mas de dos metros de ella

- Papa, el es Hyuga Neji, - dijo mientras hacia el gesto de presentación – Neji te presento a mi padre Haruno Shinji

- hajimemashite, dōzo yoroshiku (gusto en conocerlo) – dijeron al mismo tiempo, bueno la verdad lo dijo Neji, el padre solo gruño

- Querido se amable con nuestro invitado- le reprocho dulcemente su esposa que se dirigía hacia ellos, era un mujer de estatura media con el cabello rubio, tenia puesto un vestido color celeste muy bonito, pero lo que mas destacaba eran su ojos verdes esmeralda y su sonrisa, iguales a los de su hija, definitivamente las cosas mas hermosas pertenencia a las mujeres.

- Tu debes ser Neji-kun, un gusto, mi nombre es Haruno Sora

- mucho gusto

- Pero que joven tan educado, ¿no te parece amor? – pregunto la mujer a su esposo a lo que el no respondió, de repente el aura de la mujer se volvió negra y con enfado jalo con mucha fuerza la oreja de su marido hasta casi arrancarla – me tienes que contestar cuando te pregunto algo.

- ¿Por qué me jalas la oreja?

- Te lo mereces

- Casi me la arrancas

- Ese era mi objetivo

Sakura se paso la mano sobre su cara con vergüenza mientras sus padres seguían discutiendo ¿por que no tenia unos padres normales?, condujo a Neji a la cocina dejándolos todavía discutiendo cosas que ya ni venían al caso.

Una vez dentro y con las bolsas del mandado sobre la mesa la joven decidió hablar

- lo siento, siempre se comportan así

- no importa

- a pesar de que discuten mucho, no puede vivir el uno sin el otro, la verdad es que se aman mucho, jijiji debiste ver a mi padre cuando mi mama se fue a visitar a mi tía al la aldea oculta de la arena, tuve que amarrarlo a una pared para que no fuera a buscarla, y nada mas había pasado un día

Neji la observaba mientras hablaba, veía sus labios moverse y se sorprendió a si mismo con el deseo de besarlos.

Desde la misión con el noble no se había podido quitar a la muchacha de la mente y cada que la veía su necesidad de estar con ella era mas grande.

- ¿Sabes? Un sueño que siempre e tenido a sido el de tener una historia romántica como el que tuvieron mis padres – comento con algo de melancolía

La señora Haruno entro junto con su marido y pidió que le ayudaran a arreglar el comedor y la mesa mientras que ella hacia la comida

- Yo les ayudare – se apresuro a decir el señor Haruno al ver como su hija se alejaba de su vista con el Hyuga, de repente un cuchillo de cocina paso a su lado hasta clavarse en la puerta

- Tú no iras a ninguna parte querido

-

-

-

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus review y sugerencias, claro que Neji va a tener rival en el amor pero eso es mas adelante, todavia falta historia_


	12. Chapter 12

_¡No me he muerto! Sigo viva y aquí otro capitulo_

_Nota: Naruto no me pertenece_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Todo estaba preparado ya para la fiesta, entre peleas, acuerdos y desacuerdos (sobre todo de los padres) la mesa se encontraba lista y la comida preparada.

- ¡Uf! al fin terminamos – expreso la pelirrosa mientras se sentaba en el sofá

- Creo entonces que será mejor que me retire – dijo Neji

- ¿Pero que estas diciendo? – pregunto la oji-jade

- No creo que sea adecuado que este aquí, la fiesta es para la familia

- Vamos Neji-san, no te preocupes puedes quedarte, no importa, además, tu ayudaste y seria injusto que te fueras sin tener un poco de diversión.

- Esta bien. – a el castaño ya le era imposible negarle algo

Poco a poco los miembros de la familia fueron llegando y después de presentarles a cada uno a Neji y soportar los comentarios poco decorosos de los miembros de la familia – ¿Es tu novio?, que guapo es, ¿Cuándo se casan?, ¿utilizan protección verdad?- entre otras, ahora se encontraban alrededor de la mesa.

Neji observaba atentamente a la familia de su pelirrosa, así es, de su pelirrosa, el no era tonto y sabia lo que había estado sintiendo por la joven aunque en un principio lo negaba, pro después de este día había aceptado sus sentimientos para con ella.

Una fuerte carcajada lo saco de sus pensamientos y observo al señor Haruno sobandose la cabeza mientras que su esposa empuñaba un abanico de papel, ahora sabia de quien había sacado el carácter Sakura y aunque ella era de un carácter explosivo también tenia su lado cariñosa y amable, y ahora sabia por que, ella no tenia necesidad de ocultar sus sentimientos como el, no tenia por que hacerse la fuerte sabiendo que tenia el apoyo de su familia y la verdad eso le gustaba, que ella mostraba y decía lo que sentía, sonrió internamente, quizás lo que mas le gustaba de ella era lo distinto que era a el.(entre otras cosas)

...

La noche había caído en Konoha y dos jóvenes caminaban silenciosamente en las calles.

- Que tranquilidad ¿No crees Neji-san?

- hai

- La verdad la necesitábamos después del día tan agitado que tuvimos

Neji la vio sonreír, se veía tan linda, podría quedársela viendo todo el día si pudiera, pero vio su sonrisa borrarse y al dirigir la mirada hacia el frente supo el por que.

- Aun lo extraño – dijo quedamente la kunoichi y se sentó en una banca, en aquella banca en donde Sasuke la dejó la noche de su partida – cuando desperté y me dijeron que le ya no estaba me derrumbe por completo

Neji sintió la furia crecer dentro de el, ese estupido de Uchiha.

- A veces pienso que pude haber echo algo mas para detenerlo.

- Era su destino

- Eso creo

- ¿Aun le amas? – pregunto inconcientemente, y se maldijo a si mismo, la verdad no quería escuchar la respuesta

- No, ya no – respondió la joven con calma y el castaño soltó un pequeño suspiro dándose cuenta de que había estado reteniendo el aire. – de echo, creo que nunca le ame, creo que solo lo admiraba, pero aun así me duele que nos haya abandonado a mi y a Naruto. – y una lagrima cayo de sus ojos

El Hyuga no sabia que hacer, tenia unas ganas enormes de ir tras el Uchiha para golpearlo hasta el cansancio por abandonar a Sakura, pero no podía, así que lo que hizo fue sentarse a lado de la joven para ofrecerle consuelo y se quedaron disfrutando de su mutua compañía.

Permanecieron algunos minutos así, en silencio, Neji aspiraba el dulce olor a flores de azahar que emanaba la pelirrosa, mientras tanto ella se acercó a el y con timidez coloco su cabeza sobre el pecho del Hyuga, se sentía tan bien, el viento soplo con fuerza trayéndoles una brisa fría, pero también les trajo el sonido de risas ajenas y una voz.

- Vamos Hinata-chan apresúremonos

Neji agudizo su oído, ¿Hinata? ¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿estaban llamando a Hinata?, pero eso no podía ser, ella estaba en casa, bueno, debía estar en casa, maldijo por lo bajo, a pesar de haber sido aceptado por la rama superior aun tenia la obligación de cuidar a Hinata.

Por otra parte el alma de Sakura se le había ido hacia los pies, estaba segura de que esa era la voz de Naruto, ¿Pero que hacían aquí?, la desesperación la empezó a dominarla al ver que el castaño se había puesto de pie y se dirigía al lugar de de donde había venido la voz.

- ¡No! ¡Espera! Neji, ¿adonde vas? – se levanto rápidamente de la banca hasta alcanzarlo, pero justo antes de poder detenerlo el cruzo un gran arbusto que impedía la vista mas allá, temiendo que los hubieran encontrado cruzó sin vacilación la maleza pero al llegar al otro lado observo que no había nadie mas que el Hyuga y el alma le regreso al cuerpo.

Esto es raro – comento para si el oji-blanco – Byuakug….- No pudo continuar la frase al sentir unos labios sobre los suyos, mas específicamente los labios de la pelirrosa.

Sakura observó que el estaba apunto de utilizar su técnica de visión y no se iba a arriesgar a que descubriera a Naruto y a Hinata, si es que todavía estaban por aquí, así que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente para llamar su atención, besarlo.

Los dos estaban sorprendidos, pero ninguno hizo nada por separarse, de echo los ambos cerraron los ojos para el disfrute, definitivamente era lo mejor que habían experimentado, el beso que al principio fue solo una unión de labios empezó a adquirir mas fuerza, Neji subió lentamente sus manos por las caderas de la pelirrosa hasta llegar a la cintura para acercarla mas a el, mientras que ella rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de el.

De repente la razón llego nuevamente a Sakura y se separo rápidamente de Neji, acto que sorprendió al joven.

- Neji…eh…yo..este …lo-lo sient…

- No lo hagas, no lo digas

- ¿Qué?

- No digas que lo sientes, al menos que en verdad te arrepientas de lo que acaba de suceder

- Yo…no…no lo se, esto…esto no debió suceder – susurro mientras agachaba la cabeza

Esas palabras molestaron de sobremanera al castaño, entonces SI se arrepentía, se sentía molesto, se sentía,dolido.

- ¿No debió suceder?... ¡Entonces por que me besaste! – pregunto alzando la voz por primera vez – te recuerdo que fuiste tu la que la que me beso

- ¡Ya lo se!

- ¿Entonces que? ¿Solo querías besarme para después salir corriendo y ….

- ¡ES QUE NO ME ARREPIENTO!

Neji callo al escuchar esas palabras y se sintió muy mal al ver que ella estaba sollozando, ¡era un estupido!, lo primero que quería evitar fue lo primero que hizo, iba a empezar a hablar pero ella se le adelanto.

- tengo miedo – susurro con la cabeza todavía gacha para después levantarla y mirarlo a lo ojos – tengo miedo de volver a salir lastimada.

En ese momento el Hyuga supo a que se refería, aunque ella le comentó que no había estado realmente enamorada del Uchiha, había sufrido mucho por el, por sus continuos rechazos y sobre todo por su huida de Konoha, por que en ese tiempo creyó estar enamorada.

Lentamente se acercó a ella para rodearla en un abrazo, Sakura se tenso al sentirlo y su corazón latió fuertemente al escuchar las palabras del castaño

- Yo tampoco me arrepiento – aspiro el aroma de la joven y volvió a hablar – quédate con migo

Ella también lo rodeo con sus brazos para acercarlo más y sus bocas se unieron nuevamente en un beso.

-

-

-

_¡ahhhhhhhh! Que lindo, la verdad a mi me gusto mucho este capitulo._

_Siento la tardanza, es que me compre el ultimo libro de Harry Potter y lo leía en mis tiempos libres y me picaba tanto que no me daba tiempo de actualizar, pero ya lo acabe._

_Prometo no tardarme tanto para el otro capitulo._


	13. Chapter 13

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo les va? Ps aquí esto con otro capitulo mas _

_Nota: Naruto no me pertenece_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Unos ojos verde esmeralda observaban el amanecer pensativa, una semana, había pasado una semana desde la inusual declaración, y desde que empezaron a salir como pareja, la reacción de sus compañeros fueron diversas pero definitivamente todas de sorpresa.

Soltó una risita al recordar la cara de fastidio que tenia Neji al final del día, pero quien no iba a estar fastidiado después de haber recibido amenazas de Naruto, Lee, Haruno Shinji (el padre de Sakura) y quien lo diría también había sido amenazado por Kakashi, lo habían amenazado de matarlo lenta y dolorosamente si llagaba a lastimarla de cualquier manera.

La verdad esta semana había sido la mejor para ella, Neji seguía siendo muy serio, sobre todo en publico, pero era atento con ella, mas cuando estaban asolas, tenían sus peleas de vez en cuando, la mayoría era por que Neji seguía diciendo que el equipo 7 era mediocre (sin incluirla a ella) pero solo era para molestarla y al final siempre acababan besándose.

Pero a pesar de estar feliz, le preocupaba Naruto, el todavía tenia que verse a escondidas con Hinata, Neji aun no sabia nada sobre ellos, había discutido con Naruto sobre el tema, si debían o no decirle a Neji, pero al final decidieron no decirle nada.

Cerro los ojos para después dirigir su mirada en el reloj, ahogo un grito de sorpresa, las 7:20 am , ¡ya era tarde!, Tsunade-sama le habia citado a las 7:30. .

Se levanto rápidamente de la cama y realizo su rutina diaria, se ducho, vistió y peino, estaba por salir de su cuarto cuando se detuvo en seco, regreso sus pasos hasta llegar al buró donde estaba la foto del antiguo equipo 7, lo levanto con cuidado y lo observo con nostalgia, Kakashi, Naruto, ella y Sasuke.

Paso con cuidado su dedo sobre la silueta del pelinegro, adoraba esa foto, le traía buenos recuerdos, pero también malos y había tomado la decisión de empezar de nuevo.

Con lentitud pero con determinación quito la foto del portarretratos y la guardo entre las hojas de su diario que se encontraba a un lado.

Revolvió un poco el cajón superior del buró hasta sacar de el un objeto, bueno no era un objeto, de echo era otra foto, una foto en donde aparecía ella riendo felizmente mientras rodeaba el brazo izquierdo de Neji que estaba tan serio como siempre.

Sakura soltó una pequeña risita al recordar el día que se tomaron la foto, había sido uno de esos días antes de su declaración, en el que ella lo estaba distrayendo para que Naruto y Hinata salieran, mientras caminaban un señor estaba tomando fotos por un precio muy barato, Neji se había negado rotundamente pero ella lo arrastro hacia el lugar sin darle opción al oji-blanco, pero al final el se ofreció a pagar la foto.

La coloco cuidadosamente en el portarretratos en el que anteriormente había estado la foto del equipo 7, una vez echo esto lo puso sobre el buró y con la sonrisa en su cara salio de su cuarto.

...

- Toc,toc

- Adelante

La pelirrosa entro con al despacho y le sorprendió ver a varios ninjas dentro de el, y entre ello se encontraba Neji.

- Llegas tarde Sakura – le reprendió la rubia.

- Lo siento Tsunade-sama – se disculpo, y con paso lento se puso a lado del oji-blanco.

- Bien, ya que están todos aquí le voy a decir por que los llame – hizo una pequeña pausa para continuar- en tres días se realizara una junta con los demás Kages, la junta se realizara aquí, así que su misión será protegerlos a cada uno de ellos

- Disculpe Tsunade-sama pero ¿por que no vendrán ellos escoltados por sus propios ninjas?. – hablo uno de los que se encontraba en el lugar

- Al salir ellos dejan su aldea desprotegida, por lo cual no pueden darse el lujo de llevarse con ellos a su ninjas, pero tampoco pueden estar desprotegidos, por lo cual nosotros les ofreceremos esa protección.

Poco a poco los ninjas se fueron yendo conforme la Hokage los mencionaba y le asignaba un lugar, al final solo quedaron Sakura, Neji y 2 ninjas mas.

- Muy bien – hablo nuevamente la rubia – como se habrán dado cuenta ustedes escoltaran al kazekage, Neji tu serás el líder del equipo, tus habilidades y tu Byuakugan ayudaran mucho. – Neji asintió ante la explicación, dio algunas instrucciones a su equipo y espero que estos se fueran.

- Sakura, espérame afuera – ordeno el oji-blanco a lo que ella asintió, no muy convencida.

- ¿Qué pasa Neji?- pregunto la rubia una vez que su alumna salio por completo.

- Quisiera pedirle que saque a Sakura de esta misión – no es que no confiara en las habilidades de la pelirrosa, sabia que ella era muy fuerte y capaz para la misión, pero prefería ponerla en riesgo lo menor posible.

- Lo siento Neji pero no puedo, Gaara la solicito a ella específicamente

¿Qué?, ¿Qué Gaara la solicito?, ¿A que se refería?

- ¿a que se refiere?- no pudo contenerse a hacer esa pregunta

- Gaara me mando a decir que no importara a quien mandara mientras que estuviera Sakura, fue el requisito que me pidió para aceptar escolta – frunció el seño- ese niño es muy terco, nos costo mucho convencerlo de que necesitaba una por mas que el se supiera defender.

Neji apretó fuertemente los puños, ¿para que quería el que estuviera Sakura?, ... no importaba para que, no debía de ser bueno, ahora definitivamente quería que ella estuviera fuera de la misión.

- Lo siento mucho Neji pero es una orden del Kazekage

Neji asintió, hizo una reverencia a la Hokage y salio de la oficina.

- ¿Todo bien Neji? – pregunto la kunoichi al verlo salir.

¿Todo bien?, pues si bien significaba que pondrías a tu mujer en peligro de ser atacados por fuertes rivales, al proteger a un hombre que la había solicitado específicamente a ella y eso te mata de celos, entonces si, se encontraba EXELENTE

La vio a los ojos y se dio cuenta que ella le observaba atentamente esperando una respuesta.

- Ve a preparar tus cosas, en medio hora nos vamos – y sin mas, se fue del lugar.

Sakura estaba que echaba chispas de furia, lo había estado esperando impaciente afuera de la oficina por que el se lo pidió, y salía solo para decirle eso y se iba, sin un beso, una abrazo o al menos un " nos vemos", ¡nada!, a veces deseaba que fuera un poco mas expresivo.

Con aire derrotado la pelirrosa se fue para su casa, una sonrisa traviesa se formo en su rostro, lo haria esperar unos dies minutos, sabia lo mucho que le molestaba eso a el, seria su pequeña venganza.

-

-

-

_¿Qué querrá Gaara de Sakura? (ni yo misma los se xb)_

_Gracias a todos por sus comentarios: carmen Uchiha, jessy, polinseneka, inked, kabegami, thebettersanimes__, mika1791, angie y todos gracias por sus review_

_Por cierto a los que querían que saliera Sasuke, temo decirle que el no va a aparecer en mi historia (la verdad es que Sasuke no me cae bien ¬¬ , aunque el sasuxsaku es mi segunda pareja favorita xb)_

_Besos a todo y nos leemos despues_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hola, ya toy denuevo aqui,es que me perdi por el camino de la vida, ¡pero regresé!_

_Nota: Naruto no me pertenece, solamente Gaara que es MIO y de nadie mas (na, no es cierto, lamentablemente no lo es TT-TT, solamente es mio en mis sueños erotic...hm...quiero decir en mis sueños)_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Lo sabia, sabia que la observaba, pero no lo voltearía a ver, estaba muy enfadada con el y al mismo tiempo decepcionada, se había enterado de que el solicitó que la sacaran de la misión, al momento de enterarse sintió que le caía un balde de agua fría, nunca creyó que entre todas las personas que conocía fuera el, alguien que aun la considerara débil, por que, por eso fue que solicito eso ¿no?, por que aun la creía débil, o eso pensaba ella.

Frunció el seño y acelero el paso motivada por el pensamiento de demostrarle al Hyuga que ella era todo menos débil.

Por otro lado Neji tampoco se encontraba de buen humor, el día había comenzado completamente mal para el, primero se entera que su mujer iría a una peligrosa misión, segundo, no pudo evitar sacarla del peligro por que a sido específicamente solicitada, tercero, que había sido solicitada por otro hombre (que eso era lo que mas rabioso le tenia), cuarto, ella había tenido el descaro de hacerle esperar por lo menos durante unos 15 minutos, y la impuntualidad era algo que definitivamente odiaba, y como si las razones anteriores no fueran suficientes ella había llegado enfadada con el y no sabia el por que.

Miro nuevamente a su izquierda para ver que ella aceleraba el paso, realmente estaba muy enojada, tendría que resolver ese problema pronto.

La noche caía y el grupo detuvo el viaje

- Dormiremos aquí – hablo el Hyuga mientras descendía de las ramas de los árboles por los que habían estado viajando - no pondremos campamento ya que nos iremos antes de que amanezca y así llegar a Sunagakure antes de que el sol alcance su máximo punto. Heero, Senji vayan por leña para el fuego, nosotros nos encargamos de alimento.- ordenó

Los 2 miembros formantes del equipo desaparecieron apenas escucharon la orden mientras tanto Sakura seguía empeñada en ignorar por completo a Neji, algo que el no estaba dispuesto a continuar.

- Sakura quiero hablar con tigo.

- Qué - respondió secamente la pelirrosa, mientras sacaba el alimento de la mochila de provisiones.

- Sakura es importante, así que quiero que me mires.

Ella levanto el rostro y le miro a los ojos retándole.

- ¿Por qué estas tan enojada?- pregunto directamente.

Esa pregunta hizo enfurecer aun mas a la kunoichi, ¿Cómo es que tenia el descaro de hacer esa pregunta cuando sabia muy bien la razón del por que?

- Tu lo sabes muy bien

- No, no lo se, por eso te estoy preguntando

- Sabes cuales fueron tus actos y aun así te haces pasar por inocente

El no respondió nada, se estaba desesperando, solamente ella le podía hacer eso, quería resolver el problema y ella no le hacia las cosas fáciles

- Olvídalo, no importa – respondió la joven al no obtener respuesta

- ¡Por Kami Sakura, deja de ser tan infantil!- exploto finalmente, para pocos segundos después sentirse la peor persona del mundo y eso aumento al ver la sorprendida y triste mirada de la kunoichi.

Ella no dijo nada,se habia sorprendido ante la reaccion del joven, el nunca le habia gritado y eso le dolio aun mas, bajo la mirada, se seco con el dorso de la mano las lagrimas que querian salir y le dio la espalda – voy a ayudar a los chicos con la leña – susurro y se adentro en el bosque.

Neji la vio irse y una vez que ella estuvo fuera de su vista golpeo con fuerza un árbol que se encontraba cerca, descargando por completo su frustración. Había querido arreglar todo, pero esto termino peor.

Miro su mano que sangraba y se dispuso a sacar el botiquín medico ya que dudaba que la medico del grupo le quisiera curar.

--

Se desplazaban silenciosa y rápidamente, el ambiente había sido tenso desde anoche, después de que trajeron leña, Sakura se fue ido a dormir sin ni siquiera probar bocado, asegurándose de colocar su colchón lo más lejos de Neji, y así había sido desde entonces.

Estaban por llegar a Suna, ya que a lo lejos se veían las grandes murallas que rodeaban el lugar, una vez que llegaron se identificaron con los guardias para que después estos los llevaran con el Kasekage.

Conforme se iban acercando a la oficina Neji se juntaba mas a Sakura,queria mantenerla cerca de el, aun no olvidaba que fue solicitada.

--

Mientras dentro de la oficina, se encontraban Gaara revisando unos papeles y a su lado se encontraba sus dos hermanos ayudándolo o esa había sido la intención ya que lo único que hacían era discutir entre ellos.

- toc,toc- se escucho sonar la puerta para después un ninja entrar por esta, saludó al Kage con una reverencia dio el motivo de su visita- Kasekage-sama, los ninjas de Konoha ya están aquí.

- Hazlos pasar

Fueron entrando poco a poco, al hacerlo Neji rodeo con una mano la cintura de Sakura y la acerco mas a el, ella se mostró sorprendida para después fruncir el seño y alejarse del agarre del castaño lo mas discretamente posible.

Estos actos no pasaron desapercibidos para el pelirrojo, pero si por su hermano quien rapidamente se aserco a la pelirrosa.

- Ah, Sakura-san que bueno que ya llegaste, ¡pero que linda estas!- comento mientras se dedicaba a verla descaradamente, provocando el sonrojo de la joven, y el enfado del castaño.

Neji se coloco delante de ella, dejándola fuera de vista de los libinidosos ojos de Kankuro

- Sakura, hola, me da mucho gusto volverte a ver – saludo desde su lugar – no sabia que formabas parte de la escolta de Gaara.

- Vaya.vaya hermanito, que suertudo eres- le halagó su hermano mayor- si yo estuviera escoltado por tal belleza, tendría escolta las 24 horas del día, aunque me gustaría mas en la noche, ¿no creen ustedes? – pregunto dirigiéndose a los dos ninjas restantes que formaban parte de la escolta.

- Ellos iban a contestar, pero serraron la boca ante la mirada de advertencia que les dirigió el Hyuga.

Kankuro rodeo a Neji y volvio a ponerse frente a la pelirrosa mientras le sujetaba ambas manos con las suyas.

- Y dime Sakura-san, ¿ahora si vas a aceptar mi proposición de que seas mi novia?

¿QUE?, grito mentalmente Neji estaba tan impresionado como furioso, ¿Pero que se creía ese tipo?

- Lo siento mucho Kankuro-san, pero creo que tendré que decirte que no nuevamente.

Neji soltó un suspiro para después formar una sonrisa burlona, observo con atención a todos y se detuvo en el pelirrojo, vio que el estaba muy ensimismado con Sakura, lo veía analizarla, no con ojos lujuriosos como su hermano, sin no con atención. Entrecerró los ojos sin quitar su vista de el, esto no le estaba dando buena espina.

- Vaya hermanito, que mala suerte tienes, te ha rechazado por segunda vez- se bufo la rubia- dime ¿aun sigues esperando al Uchiha? O es que acaso ya tienes a alguien - pregunto dirigiéndose a la pelirrosa.

Al escuchar la última pregunta Neji tenia la intención de responderla el mismo, pero su compañera de le adelantó.

- Si, asi es Temari-san- el oji-blanco sonrió orgulloso (aunque seguía manteniendo un semblante serio) al escuchar la respuesta, y mas cuando vio el casi imperceptible gesto de sorpresa que mostró el Kage.- pero no se si se pueda estar mas con una persona que te considera débil e infantil.- comento con un poco de rabia y trizteza

Si lo hubieran abofeteado en ese mismo instante no estuviera mas sorprendido, ¿pero que tonterías estaba diciendo Sakura?, el no le había dicho nada de eso, bueno si le había dicho infantil, pero ¿débil?, desde que empezaron a salir nunca le había ni siquiera insinuado que ella fuera eso, que recordara solo se lo dijo una vez y eso fue hace mucho tiempo cuando estuvieron juntos en la misión de la familia noble.

Neji cerró los ojos como signo de desesperación, necesitaba resolver este problema pronto.

-¿débil?, ¿el te considera débil?- pregunto sorprendido Kankuro – pues ¿sales con un ciego o con un tonto? , dime en este momento quien es para que salga y le rompa toda su …

- ¡Kankuro!,- le calló su el pelirrojo- en otro momento te lucirás, ahora tenemos otras cosas que hacer, muéstrenles a nuestros invitados sus habitaciones mientras hablo con ..¿Hyuga? no es así-

El asintió.

Poco a poco todos fueron saliendo Neji observo como Kankuro iba hablando animadamente con Sakura antes de salir por completo.

No te preocupes, Kankuro ya no intentara nada con Sakura – Neji lo observo pero no se sorprendió que el pelirrojo adivinara que el era el el, el novio de Sakura.

-

-

-

_lo siento, la verdad no tengo excusa del por que me tarde tanto, solo me resta pedirles que me disculpen por la tardanza. Intentare ya no tardarme tanto._

_Por ciertos, les quiero aclarar dos cosas: primero que este fic se ubica despues de la muerte de chiyo-sama y segundo, ya se que en mi fic dice que Neji y Sakura solo han estado una semana de novios pero lo voy a cambiar a un mes, (se que no es gran cambio, pero me va a servir para despues)._

_por cierto, aunque me guste mucho este anime, no he podido verlo del todo completo, asi que no se que le pasa a los poderes de Gaara una vez que le quitaron el Biju, si alguien me lo puede decir se los agradeceria, por cierto en verdad Sasuke ya mato a Itachi? (que clase de fanatica soy, me doy pena yo misma TT) _


	15. Chapter 15

_¡Por fin! despues de mucho tiempo, les traigo este capitulo_

_Nota: naruto no me pertenece_

_-_

_-_

Sus pasos siguieron un camino hacia algún lugar, pero no sabia en a cual, estos siguieron hasta que detuvo en una sala de estar muy grande, sencilla, pero agradable, al fijar su vista enfrente encontró lo que inconcientemente había estado buscando.

Ahí, sentada sobre un sillón café oscuro, se encontraba una joven pelirrosa, a la que muchos le decían "la flor de Konoha" (cortesía de Lee) y si lo pensaba bien ella era eso, una hermosa flor, una flor que a simple vista pareciera que si la tocabas se destruiría fácilmente pero si le mandabas tormentas, esa flor seguiría en pie y completa.

Dio un paso hacia delante con la intención de ser escuchado, acto que cumplió con su objetivo ya que la pelirrosa se puso en alerta y giro su rostro hacia atrás.

- Kasekague-sama

- Gaara – le corrigió el – sabes que no me gusta mucho los formalismos

Ella formo una sonrisa – si, lo se, lo siento

El pelirrojo se acercó mas a ella, hasta quedar a su lado

- Y dime Gaara, como va todo por aquí?

- Bien

Sakura no tomo esa corta respuesta como una grosería, sabia bien que el, al igual que su novio, eran personas de pocas palabras.

- Me alegro mucho por eso, espero que siga así y no pase nada en estos días que estarás fuera.

- Kankuro y Temari estarán a cargo

- ¿He? ¿Ellos no van a ir?, que lastima, seguro a Shikamaru le habría dado gusto volver a ver a tu hermana – _aunque creo que a Ino no le hubiera agradado mucho. - _penso mientras una gota aparecia en su cabeza imaginandose a Ino explotando de celos

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - pregunto interesado el pelirrojo

Sakura se tensó al escuchar la pregunta del Kage temiendo haber metido la pata, no sabia si Gaara estaba al tanto de la relación que había tenido Shikamaru con Temari hace ya algunos meses.

Ahh, por nada, yo so lo dije por decir – respondió nerviosamente mientras agitaba sus manos, el la miro con suspicacia poniendo mas nerviosa a la Kunoichi - _¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?, yo y mi bocota – _se reprendio mentalmrnte y como buena ninja utilizo una de las mas antiguas estrategias para salir de aprietos como este – Oh, creo que me están llamando- dijo poniendo cara de sorpresa- voy a ver quien es – y se levanto del sillón, pero lo hizo tan rápidamente que trastabilló con la pata del mueble.

La Joven apenas estaba analizando la situación cuando sintió que sus hombros eran sujetados con fuerza, para luego ser aprisionada contra un torso fuerte.

Gaara OBSERVÓ el creciente nerviosismo en la pelirrosa cuando hizo su ultima pregunta, eso el lo que había estado haciendo desde que la vio cruzar la puerta de su oficina "observarla", sus movimientos al caminar, su silueta femenina (algo que a ningún hombre pasaba desapercibido), sus gestos la hablar, sus rápidos cambios de humor y podía seguir con la lista , y es por eso que vio el momento en la que ella tropezó, así que mas por reacción que razón llego a sujetar los hombros de la joven, para después atraerla hacia el.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Un minuto, dos segundos, no sabia cuanto tiempo había estado abrazando a la pelirrosa y la verdad no le importaba mucho, lo único que quería era seguir teniéndola contra el, aspirar su aroma y seguir sintiendo la calida piel de sus hombros que se encontraba debajo de sus dedos ¡Por dios, esa mujer lo iba a volver loco!, le había llamado la atención desde que la vio en esa misión en la que Chiyo-sama murió, pero no se atrevió a acercarse mucho a ella, ya que sabia que la joven aun tenia esperanzas de recuperar a Sasuke, algo que a estas alturas era imposible ya.

Pero ahora, que la veía de nuevo, no iba a dejar ir la oportunidad de estar con ella, sabia bien que ahora ella estaba con el Hyuga pero por lo que pudo deducir su relación no estaba yendo del todo bien, así que si tenia una oportunidad de estar con ella no la desaprovecharia.

Un pequeño susurro le hizo salir de sus pensamientos

- Ga-gara, muchas gracias , pero ya-ya puedes soltarme

El la vio y asintio con la cabeza para después para después bajar sus manos desde los hombros hasta las manos de ella, pasándo por sus brazos y terminar rozar sus dedos con los de ella, Todo sin dejar de verla.

Sakura que había estado sonrojada por haber tropezado con un simple sillón enfrente del Kasekage ahora estaba roja como tomate por la acción de este.

Levanto su vista hacia y lo sorprendió observándola aun, ella iba bajar la vista cuando un tercero llamo su atención.

- ¡Sakura! – se escucho fuerte y claro desde la puerta, los dos giraron su rostro.

- Ne-Neji

El castaño escucho su nombre salir de los labios de la pelirrosa pero no la observó, su vista estaba dirigida hacia el pelirrojo para después bajarla hacia las manos de el que sostenían las de ella. Apretó los puños con fuerza.

- Te estaba buscando, el grupo debe de estar reunido en 10 minutos. – dijo serio, ya con la vista fija en ella.

La kunoichi solo asintió con la cabeza para después salir de la sala y Neji detrás de ella.

-

-

_Uff, por fin, hasta que decidi actualizar no? _

_Gracias a sakura-chan-haruno, sakura hyuga (gracias por responder mi pregnta y me da gusto saber que no soy la unica que no sigue la serie xD) , mika1791, jessy moon 15, PolinSeNeKa, Sherrice Adiani (espero que los siguientes capitulos sigan siendo de tu agrado) y a Princes23inoyamanaka (que tambien se aceptan tus review, jeje aunque me deprimi un poco TT ) _


End file.
